


[TRADUCCIÓN] No me hagas caminar cuando quiero volar.

by LilaVeritas



Series: Cada Mañanas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bars and Pubs, Car Accidents, Coincidences, Consequences, Episode 5, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Groundhog Day AU, Hinata Natsu is an absolute sunshine, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Before I Fall, Inspired by Groundhog Day, KageHina Fight, Karasuno Family, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No one dies at the end, POV Hinata Shouyou, Panic Attacks, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Russian Doll AU, Season 2 Episode 5, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, Time Travel, Traducción, Translation, accidental meetings, before i fall au, inspired by Russian Doll, not betad we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaVeritas/pseuds/LilaVeritas
Summary: Este trabajo es una traducción de Don't Make Me Walk When I Want To Fly de MissKiraBlueNo quiero irme sin una disculpaDespués de que Hinata corriera de su pelea, el terminó en un accidente automotor,Pero cuando él se despierta, no está muerto y tampoco está en un hospital.Hinata tiene que vivir el mismo día – el día en el que él y que Kageyama pelearon – una y otra vez hasta que él encuentre una solución en la cual pueda salir del bucle de tiempo.Pero cuando el tiempo venga, ¿Tendrá Hinata suficiente fuerza y coraje para hacer lo que tiene que hacerse?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Cada Mañanas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 04:45

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Make Me Walk When I Want To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060021) by [MissKiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKiraBlue/pseuds/MissKiraBlue). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No quiero irme sin una disculpa
> 
> Después de que Hinata corriera de su pelea, el terminó en un accidente automotor,
> 
> Pero cuando él se despierta, no está muerto y tampoco está en un hospital.
> 
> Hinata tiene que vivir el mismo día – el día en el que él y que Kageyama pelearon – una y otra vez hasta que él encuentre una solución en la cual pueda salir del bucle de tiempo.
> 
> Pero cuando el tiempo venga, ¿Tendrá Hinata suficiente fuerza y coraje para hacer lo que tiene que hacerse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Holaaa mis adorables malvades!!! ¡¡¡Se que esto es raro porqué OMG No es un fic de Drarry!!! Bueno, esta idea ha estado circulando mi mente entonces he decidido escribirla. Va a ser un largo y divertido viaje. Amo Haikyuu y sus personajes y especialmente Kagehina, entonces espero que te guste.   
> Porque Crypto no esta en el fandom (mi beta) y este trabajo no esta beta-leído. ¡Los amo a todos un montón y díganme como les ha gustad hasta ahora!
> 
> Este trabajo está inspirado por el libro llamado “Si no despierto” de Lauren Oliver. También tiene una adaptación de Netflix. La película no es tan mala, pero el libro es mejor.
> 
> También está inspirado en la película llamada “Día de la marmota” y si hay alguien que no la ha visto entonces ¡¿Qué estás haciendo bro?! Mírala, la película esta llena de diversión.
> 
> Haikyuu (No el anime, ni el manga, ni los personajes) me pertenecen. Este trabajo esta puramente hecho por diversión.  
> Por cierto ¡Disfruten tu estancia novatos!
> 
> *Clarificación de la traductora: la película también es conocida por los hispano-hablantes como: Atrapado en el tiempo, Hechizo del tiempo, y en inglés Groundhog day

**No me hagas**

**Caminar**

**Cuando Quiero**

**Volar**

**Capítulo 1**

**04:45**

Quizás Hinata siempre ha sabido en la profundidad de su ser que jamás le importo a Kageyama.

_“— Tu egoísmo va a destruir el balance del equipo–”_

Hinata no podía desparecer su voz fuera de su cabeza. No podía retrasar sus latidos mientras corría con su bicicleta. Su vista se tornó borrosa y sintió las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_“— Le pasare a cualquiera que sea esencial para ganar–”_

Los colores de las lámparas en la calle brillan en la carretera; las estrellas en el cielo, cunado Hinata levantó la cabeza para captar su brillo, se sintió inevitable. La noche estaba despejada. Hizo que Hinata caminara como si estuviera sobre agua.

_“— Pero no pienso que seas esencial para ganar ahora–”_

Los pulmones de Hinata crecieron y crecieron, tan grandes que no podía soportar tenerlos dentro de su caja torácica.

_“–…Y no me siento diferente ahora…”_

Se mordió su labio interior. Su corazón se sentía como un pájaro con alas rotas y con el mayor deseo de volar.

_“…No era que fuera el primer amigo que había hecho. Él era un compañero…”_

Le dijo esto a Yachi. ¿Pero eso no importaba, o sí? No para Kageyama aparentemente.

_Porque Kageyama nunca se preocupó por mí. De ninguna manera._

¿Por qué lo haría? Siempre fue Hinata, siempre había sido él. Quien mostraba más entusiasmo cuando hacían algo increíble. Cuando pelearon hasta el punto donde eran capaces de ganar. Cundo Hinata lo hacía sonreír o reír.

_“– …Y no me siento diferente ahora…”_

Hinata lloró.

Un llanto diferente, del tipo lleno de lleno de dolor, y gritos, y un dolor en el pecho. El tipo que él trataba desesperadamente de olvidar. El llanto de su querido compañero cuando murió su padre.

El tipo que él deseaba nunca sentir de nuevo.

_¿Cómo te sentirías diferente, Kageyama?_

Hinata deseaba gritar las palabras.

_Tú. Quien jura que lo ve todo._

_Pero tú sabes,_

_Incluso los ojos son inútiles cuando la mente no quiere ver._

Hinata no tenía la intención de llegar tan lejos. Intenta golpearlo, realmente no tenía la intención. El peso de la impotencia finalmente fluyó de él y encontró su destino Kageyama.

Siempre ha sido Kageyama.

Quien _nunca_ lo ha visto como un igual. Quien _nunca_ le ha mostrado ningún tipo de respecto. Quien _nunca_ ha querido entender a Hinata, quien nunca ha intentado ver su punto de vista. Nunca. En cualquier tipo situación, no solo en esta.

Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué lo haría?

A Kageyama solo le importaba ganar. Ganar los partidos de práctica, ganar los torneos, ganar las nacionales…

Ganar, ganar, ganar, ganar y ganar…

_“—Pero no pienso que seas esencial para ganar ahora–”_

Hinata ya no podía ver. No podía ver formas, ni colores, todo se sentía gris…

_“–…Y no me siento diferente ahora…–”_

Trató de secarse los ojos, pero era inútil, sus lágrimas parecían no acabar nunca…

_Si no soy esencial para ganar ¿Por qué no me ayudas a mejorar hasta el punto en el que lo sea?_

Hinata ya no podía respirar…

_Si soy solo esencial para ganar, entonces tan solo podrías decir que soy…_

Nada sin ti en la corte

La respiración de Hinata se atascó en su garganta, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba como una melodía interminable y luego fue cegado por una luz brillante. Volteó la cabeza y vio el carro.

El miedo estalló en él y su último pensamiento antes de que el dolor lo golpeara fue;

_No quiero irme sin una disculpa_

\---------------------

Hinata se despertó con una sacudida repentina en sudor frío, jadeando y respirando profundamente como si estuviera respirando por primera vez. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las lágrimas le picaban tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos durante un par de minutos. Trató de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón, trató de acallar su jadeo. Tocó su frente. Se sentía tan pesado que pensó que iba a estallar.

Abrió los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Respiró hondo y sus manos se movieron abruptamente hacia el moretón que Kageyama había causado.

¿Huh?

Hinata se congeló.

De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera-

Sin tiritas, piel suave y no sintió dolor en absoluto, nada...

Sus ojos se agrandaron, el pánico en él aumentó, el terror desconocido que no había estado allí antes...

Enderezó su columna.

_El carro._

Inmediatamente se miró el estómago y el pecho, le temblaban las manos y se sentía tan frío, sin ver nada en absoluto. Ni sangre, ni un solo moretón, ni un solo rasguño, solo su pijama...

— ¿Hinata?

Hinata se congeló de nuevo y luego levantó la cabeza hacia la voz. Solo entonces finalmente se dio cuenta.

Los miembros de su equipo estaban durmiendo en sus camas y probablemente era tarde en la noche.

_El campamento_.

Él no podía respirar normalmente.

Pero eso no podía ser.

Tocó su cabello, sintiendo el suave mechón en la punta de sus dedos.

Ayer dejaron el campamento.

Se fueron ayer.

— ¿Hinata? — La voz de Suga habló de nuevo y los ojos ambarinos de Hinata encontraron su silueta en la habitación oscura. El bondadoso de tercer año estaba sentado para verlo mejor. — ¿Estás bien? 

Hinata contuvo la respiración y no pudo decir una palabra. Había algo persistente en él que nunca antes había estado allí y lo hizo…

— Lo estoy — mintió y trató de mantener la voz baja. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mentí. — Gracias por tu preocupación, pero todo está bien. Acabo de tener un sueño extraño —

Rezó para que Suga lo dejara así y luego volviera a dormir. Lo que finalmente hizo, pero eso no disminuyó su propia preocupación. De hecho, solo lo hizo más grande porque Suga se comportó como si nada le hubiera pasado, como si Hinata nunca hubiera tenido un accidente.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo y tuvo que apretar su camisa para calmarse porque

_No_

_había_

_manera_

_de_

_que_

_él_

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el reloj digital.

**04:45**

Hinata tragó su terror que lo amenazaba con destrozarlo.

Era ayer.

El comienzo de ayer.

El día de la pelea.

Y entonces,

Hinata recordó su último pensamiento y sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

_No quiero irme sin una disculpa._


	2. 05:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (traducción): ¡¡¡Holaaa mis adorables malvades!!! Estoy de vuelta :D Siento hacerlos esperar, pero ¡¡¡La Navidad es una locura!!! ¡¡Oh, Feliz Navidad por cierto para todos ustedes!! Espero que les guste este fic y que les guste este nuevo capítulo :D. Hice el esquema de todo el asunto y, oh chico, Lloré. USTEDES NO ESTÁN LISTOS XDD MUAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> Los amo a todos y gracias por las felicitaciones, los éxitos y los comentarios. Me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo.
> 
> Muchos abrazos y besos y nos vamos a encontrar pronto ;D

**Capítulo 2**

**05:55**

Hinata estaba trotando por el campamento. Sintió que el aire frío se colaba en su garganta, llenando sus pulmones. Sus pasos hacían un ritmo similar al latido de su corazón, bombeando sangre en sus oídos. Pero ni siquiera eso podría distraerlo.

Hinata corrió: pie izquierdo, respire hondo, pie derecho, soltándolo, pie izquierdo, respire hondo, pie derecho, soltándolo, pie izquierdo, respire hondo…

_Probablemente morí._

Hinata respiró bruscamente por la nariz, el frío le hizo cosquillas en el paladar.

_Moriré esta noche, si me voy después de nuestra pelea._

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en lo desordenado que estaba. No solo va a perder a Kageyama y toda su oportunidad de ser alguien, cualquiera en la cancha, sobre todo, incluso va a morir.

Y eso ni siquiera es lo peor.

_Lo peor es que existe la posibilidad de que me despierte de nuevo a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco._

_Hoy cuarenta y cinco._

_Y tenga hacerlo todo de nuevo._

_Pero eso es una locura._

Tuvo un pensamiento repentino. El alivio tocó su mente suavemente porque,

Esto también podría ser solo un sueño.

Si. _Tenía_ que ser eso. Se va a despertar muy pronto en su propia habitación y en su propia cama, con moretones en la cara, diablos, Hinata pensó que incluso el hospital era mejor que esto.

_Pie izquierdo, respirar hondo, pie derecho, exhalar, pie izquierdo…_

_Esto tenía que ser un sueño._

Es demasiado loco para ser verdad. Incluso para él.

Si mueres, morirás. Y eso es. Es el olvido, es el cielo, no hay nada más ...

_Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

Hinata gruñó ante sus propios pensamientos y los calmó.

_Porque debiste golpearte la cabeza cuando ese auto chocó contra ti y ahora estás soñando, alucinando o podrías estar en coma..._

Simplemente tiene un sentido muy fuerte de Déjá vu. Todo el día. Es normal. Quizás esa pelea solo sucedió en sus sueños. Tal vez nunca suceda, tal vez ...

_Pero me siento inútil cuando él no está ahí para ayudarme._

Hinata apretó los dientes, tragándose su codicia y lo repitió de nuevo.

Quizás esa pelea solo sucedió en sus sueños. Tal vez nunca suceda, tal vez ...

_Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento raro? ¿Por qué todo este día se siente extraño?_

Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a jadear, tratando de recuperar su fuerza.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué siento un cambio en el fondo de mí? ¿Algo que nunca ha estado ahí antes?_

Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos.

_Entonces, ¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Hinata presionó sus labios en una delgada línea y trató de respirar profundamente. Quizás esa pelea solo sucedió en sus sueños. Tal vez nunca suceda, tal vez ...

_Entonces, ¿por qué siente su alma como si nunca fuera a estar completa de nuevo?_

Las manos de Hinata estaban temblando y no podía apartarlas de su cabeza. No cuando el frío finalmente se había abierto camino hasta sus huesos.

Ni siquiera cuando sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Cuando Hinata regresó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que muchas personas todavía estaban dormidas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando notó que el pie de Nishinoya en algún lugar durante la noche encontró su lugar cerca de los codos de Tanaka - y ahora el senpai de Hinata lo estaba usando como almohada, babeando sobre él.

La sonrisa de Hinata se congeló.

_¿Me di cuenta de eso ayer?_

Hinata comenzó a entrar en pánico, sus manos se levantaron para apretar su jersey para calmarse.

_¿Eso pasó ayer?_

Su respiración se agitó-

_¿Qué pasa si no puedo cambiar nada?_

Hinata corrió hacia la cocina, respirando con dificultad, sus manos estaban extendidas para encontrar algo en lo que apoyarse, algo en lo que apoyarse…

Agarró una silla y la agarró con todas sus fuerzas, sus dedos se volvieron blancos.

_Esto no es real, Shouyou. Esto es un sueño, ¿recuerdas?_

Hinata se secó la cara con cansancio y luego cerró los ojos.

_No es real._

Frunció el ceño y se agarró a la silla con más fuerza ...

_No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real-_

— ¡Oye!

Hinata se estremeció y luego volteó la cabeza para mirar al dueño de la voz.

Tsukishima lo miró con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. El agarre de Hinata en la silla se hizo más fuerte.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó en voz baja, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de él. Al principio, Hinata no sabía por qué, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había sonado en absoluto como la Hinata habitual. El que estaba lleno de energía y despreciaba a Tsukishima con cada palabra que le había dicho.

Tsukishima todavía no le respondió. Hinata calmó sus manos temblorosas y luego preguntó de nuevo, con más disgusto y enojo — ¿Qué? 

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja y luego dijo lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño — Estás en mi camino.

Hinata solo pudo parpadear y un pensamiento extraño ocurrió en su mente.

_¿No hizo Tsukishima café, después de que se despertó?_

Hinata giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y lo vio. La máquina de café en el mostrador. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca cuando el frío se apoderó de él.

_No._

Hinata palideció y todavía no se movió.

Todavía podría ser un sueño, es solo una coincidencia.

— Aléjate — escuchó Hinata la voz gruñona de Tsukishima, tratando de silenciarlo.

_¡Piensa, piensa Shou! ¿Qué pasó después de que Tsukishima se fuera a la cocina?_

Hinata se despertó y luego fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, fue entonces cuando escuchó a Tsukishima decirle algo a Yamaguchi, diciendo que se iba a la cocina a hacer café.

Hinata frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

_¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué paso después de eso?_

Hinata había terminado de cepillarse los dientes y luego casi choca con...

_No._

Se le heló la sangre.

Pero si no está allí para toparse con _él,_ eso significa que se dirige al gimnasio, lo que significa...

Hinata palideció aún más, si eso era posible, y luego agarró la muñeca de Tsukishima, haciendo que el chico más alto casi retrocediera.

Los ojos de Tsukishima pasaron de sorprendidos a disgustados a confundidos en cuestión de segundos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Hinata se le adelantó.

— Por favor, no digas una palabra — susurró y luego trató de permanecer callado. Tsukishima, por primera vez en su vida, demostró ser útil, porque ni siquiera se movió cuando escucharon los pasos de Kageyama al pasar.

Después de que Hinata estuvo segura de que Kageyama no estaba cerca de él, soltó la mano de Tsukishima y lo miró.

Su mente estaba gritando

— Gracias.

_No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real-_

Tsukishima le dio una mirada extraña. Hinata no sabía dónde ponerlo. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en el ámbar de Hinata. No pudo aguantar más, así que empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina. Estaba casi en la puerta cuando escuchó el fuerte ruido de la máquina de café.

Sonó en sus oídos.

Sonó tan fuerte como ayer.

\---------------------

Hinata entró al gimnasio y juró que podía escuchar el eco de sus zapatos. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, temiendo que pudiera ver algo que sucedió exactamente igual que ayer, así que corrió hacia la esquina más cercana, tan rápido como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. Esperaba que nadie viniera a hablar con él. Especialmente no _él_.

Pero, por supuesto, Hinata tenía _tanta_ suerte.

— ¡Hinata, baja la velocidad por un minuto! — Hinata escuchó la voz de Daichi así que tuvo que detenerse. No quería ver la cara aterradora del capitán, realmente no quería.

Así que Hinata se detuvo y luego apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta con la sonrisa falsa más grande que jamás haya tenido en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, capitán? — Hinata preguntó con su voz brillante que era tan falsa como su sonrisa, si no peor. — ¿Llegué tarde? Lo siento si lo estoy, fui a correr un poco, espero que esté bien...

Los ojos de Daichi se agrandaron. Sus cejas se elevaron tanto que Hinata pensó que iban a desaparecer.

— Yo — uh — no es eso — tartamudeó Daichi. Hinata nunca lo había visto tan mudo en toda su corta vida. — Suga estaba preocupado, así que me pidió que te prestara atención — el corazón de Hinata se apretó en su pecho. _Maldito seas, Suga. Maldito seas tú y tu buen corazón._ Daichi parecía preocupado. — ¿Todo está bien? Saben que estoy aquí para ustedes, estoy aquí para todos ustedes. cualquier cosa que sea.

Hinata apretó los labios. Apretó las manos aún más, emitió un crujido cuando sus dedos se encontraron con su palma.

_¿Como podrías ayudarme?_

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a temblar.

_No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real-_

Hinata sonrió. — Todo está bien — dijo con una voz amable.

_Me siento tan-_

— Solo tuve una pesadilla acerca de helados y globos voladores — se rio y comenzó a gesticular abiertamente. — No tienes idea de lo desordenado que fue... y quisiera saber cómo yo…

_repulsivo._

— Ah, puedes decírmelo después del partido, ¿de acuerdo? — Daichi parecía más relajado de lo que estaba hace un par de momentos, así que Hinata pensó que su acto había funcionado. — Estira un poco y luego podemos empezar.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo y sintió que algo perforaba su garganta. Como si su cuerpo supiera que iba a mentir. — Cosa segura. ¡No puedo esperar al partido!

Daichi sonrió de nuevo, pero había algo en él que hizo que Hinata se detuviera por un segundo. Se sintió raro.

Demasiado

_forzado._

Hinata vio como el capitán regresaba a donde Suga lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Hinata cayeron. No quería darle una sonrisa falsa a alguien que podría tener el mejor corazón que Hinata haya conocido.

Entonces, todavía sin mirar a nadie, Hinata comenzó a calentarse de la mejor manera que pudo, porque su enfoque estaba solo en eso. Esto terminó siendo una mala idea.

Porque no escuchó los pasos que solo se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Y cuando finalmente miró hacia arriba, ya era demasiado tarde.

Hinata no sabía que su cuerpo podía contener tanto dolor. No era consciente de cuánta presión habían estado tomando las paredes dentro de su corazón hasta este momento. Hinata no supo cuando su vaso empezó a romperse. No tenía ni idea. Pero seguro que sabía...

_Que se rompió ahora._

Kageyama no tenía ni un solo moretón que él había golpeado. No tenía tiritas en la cara ni en los brazos. No miró a Hinata como si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora fuera inútil.

Kageyama no tenía odio en sus ojos mientras lo miraba.

Hinata

luchó

para

respirar.

_Porque esto significa_

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, trató de calmarse, pero _no pudo_.

_Esto es ayer._

Sus manos agarraron su camiseta, tratando de encontrar su corazón para mantenerlo presionado y hacer que se detuviera-

_Realmente es el mismo día._

Inhaló y comenzó a jadear y pensó que nunca podría tener suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Su vista se volvió borrosa, no podía ver nada y cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y no podía oír nada-

Hinata sintió que alguien le agarraba las manos, no tenía idea de quiénes eran pero trató de apartarlas.

_Es el mismo día, es el mismo día, es el mismo día_

Y cuando todas las energías se extinguieron dentro de sus venas, se dejó abrazar y llorar.

\---------------------

Hinata estaba sentado afuera en las verdes colinas mirando al cielo. Lentamente comenzó a pintarse a sí mismo de púrpura, rosa y naranja. El amanecer cegó a Hinata con su luz.

— Tienes que decirme qué pasa — insistió Suga en un tono cuidadoso.

— Todo está bien — mintió Hinata. — Solo estoy cansado. Eso es todo.

Sabía que era una mentira de mierda. Sabía que nadie lo creía, pero tenía que salir, necesitaba salir de allí. Entonces corrió. Corrió antes de que alguien hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ir tras él, antes de que él hubiera intentado seguirlo.

Así que ahora terminó aquí, sentado en el campo que han estado corriendo arriba y abajo en los últimos días. Beber agua y mirar al cielo buscando algo.

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

Hinata no lo sabía.

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

Esperanza.

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

Algo a lo que pueda agarrarse y salir de este lío.

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

¿Una señal de por qué le pasó todo esto?

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

Algo que pueda traer de vuelta lo que perdió.

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

Alguien a quien pueda gritar desde el fondo de su garganta hasta que empiece a sangrar.

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

Su padre

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

A Dios

_¿Qué estoy buscando?_

El mañana

Cerró los ojos.

Hinata tenía esperanza en el mañana.

— No pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Hinata miró a sus espaldas para ver a Tsukishima. El rubio sostuvo una botella de agua y luego, para sorpresa de Hinata, decidió sentarse junto a él.

Durante un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Estaban mirando y las nubes, en el gimnasio, en los equipos, cómo empezaron a empacar y a despedirse unos de otros.

— No ganamos — Tsukishima rompió el silencio. Hinata enarcó una ceja y luego cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir el viento acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Preguntó Hinata con voz aireada.

— No estabas allí.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo y abrió los ojos. Vio la mirada confusa de Tsukishima. Esbozó una media sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Tsukishima tan confundido en toda su vida.

_“—Pero no pienso que seas esencial para ganar ahora–”_

— Puedo ser fácilmente remplazado por cualquiera — Hinata habló. Su voz se sentía vieja. Como si no fuera de él. Ni de nadie que hubiera conocido — No soy esencial para ganar.

Silencio sepulcral. Solo los pájaros pasaban volando, cortando el viento con sus alas con un sonido impactante.

— Estás siendo diferente hoy — dijo Tsukishima, su voz tenía algo que Hinata no reconocía del todo.

— Bueno — Hinata susurró con voz temblorosa. Recordando a su padre, recordando el auto que chocó contra él — No puedo ser feliz todo el tiempo.

Se sentaron en silencio durante al menos diez minutos antes de que Tsukishima se levantara y se diera la vuelta para irse. Pero Hinata habló, claro como el día

— ¿Por qué dijiste que no creías que me encontrarías aquí?

Tsukishima miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y se encogió de hombros. Hinata vio como la luz del amanecer brillaba en su cabello, reflejando su brillo en sus lentes.

— Nunca pensé que a una persona tan ruidosa como tú le encantaría esta clase de lugares.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, un poco confundido. — ¿Qué clase de?

Tsukishima vaciló antes de que finalmente dijera:

— Donde el silencio es igual de fuerte.

\---------------------

Durante el viaje en autobús, Hinata no se sentó junto a Kageyama. Al igual que ayer no se sentó a su lado. Y así, Hinata no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

_Hoy voy a morir._

\---------------------

Kageyama quería hablar con él en el gimnasio después de que todos siguieran su camino. Hinata quería decir que no, pero Suga insistió en que necesitaban resolver lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos, así que tuvo que quedarse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo Suga descubrió que se trataba de Kageyama. Se sentía como si todo estuviera destinado a suceder. Como si Hinata tuviera que terminar en este momento. En este gimnasio. A esta hora. Con Kageyama.

_¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Ni siquiera podía mirar a Kageyama, y mucho menos disculparse con él o tratar de llevarse bien con él.

_No quiero irme sin una disculpa._

Hinata deseaba eso. Pero ese fue el momento en que casi muere, una historia completamente diferente y él estaba en un estado mental completamente diferente. Es solo...

_“…No era que fuera el primer amigo que había hecho. Él era un compañero…”_

Hinata no podía. No, no esta vez.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? — Preguntó Kageyama. Sin ira, sin presión, solo curiosidad en su voz.

Hinata no quería mirarlo, no podía obligarse a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban aquí _de nuevo._

_De nuevo._

— Tuve una pesadilla — admitió Hinata. Pensó que, si le miente a Kageyama, todo sería mucho peor. — Voy a estar mejor mañana.

_Si alguna vez llega el mañana._

Hinata se congeló.

_Y puede que ni siquiera esté bien si lo hago._

— No te ves bien para mí — dijo Kageyama lentamente y luego cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. Hinata siguió todo el movimiento con los ojos porque había estado mirando constantemente un agujero en el pecho de Kageyama. — Tuviste un ataque de pánico.

Hinata parpadeó y trató de ocultar sus manos temblorosas. Cada palabra que le había dicho a Kageyama se sentía como si se hubiera tragado un hierro ardiente. Y con cada palabra y oración, se puso más y más caliente hasta que Hinata no pudo encontrar sus palabras.

— Tal vez estoy cansado — respondió Hinata, todavía sin mirar hacia arriba. — Incluso yo puedo cansarme ¿Sabes? Soy humano-

— Mírame.

La sangre de Hinata se heló.

— Mírame — repitió Kageyama lentamente.

Hinata no lo hizo. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que estaba seguro de que Kageyama también lo escuchó.

— No — susurró Hinata, su voz comenzó a temblar.

— Hinata.

Hinata se estremeció ante su ira. Apretó los labios en una línea delgada y luego, con una tormenta en su corazón, levantó la barbilla y miró a los ojos de Kageyama.

Hinata nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de los ojos de Kageyama. Tratando de resolver cuáles iban a ser sus planes en un partido. Qué rápido estaban a punto de usar. Tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando por su mente. Incluso si Hinata supiera que él no era capaz de darse cuenta de eso. Tratando de averiguar si realmente estaba feliz.

_Tratando de olvidar cómo se veían cuando sucedió ese infierno._

Kageyama solo lo miró a los ojos y Hinata no se apartó. Tenía miedo de llorar si lo hacía.

Y luego, Kageyama parpadeó y dijo en voz baja — Dime qué pasa.

Hinata no parpadeó. Su tormenta estaba rugiendo dentro de su caja torácica, suplicando ser liberado, suplicando hundir sus ondas en los pulmones de Kageyama y destrozarlo.

— Si no pudiera ganar, ¿me lanzarías?

Las palabras de Hinata se sintieron frías. Incluso para sus oídos.

Los ojos azules de Kageyama se abrieron con sorpresa. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a preguntar,

— ¿Ni siquiera un partido?

Hinata negó con la cabeza — Ni siquiera uno.

Kageyama pareció pensar. Y luego se encogió de hombros y parpadeó. — Eso no va a pasar, así que no importa lo que diga.

Entonces no.

La tormenta de Hinata _hizo eco_.

_No. Él no lo haría._

Hinata sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Respiró hondo y cuando Kageyama notó su visión borrosa, Hinata preguntó:

— Dime, Kageyama — su voz temblaba de rabia. Casi escupió sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Te preocupas por mí en absoluto?

Kageyama comenzó a entrar en pánico, Hinata podía ver eso. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Hinata no tenía ningún sentido ahora. Para Kageyama, parecía que comenzó a llorar completamente de la nada.

Pero para él.

Para Hinata, esto fue...

— Por supuesto que sí — se apresuró a hablar Kageyama. — Hacemos un buen equipo, podemos sumar muchos puntos

Hinata negó con la cabeza, una lágrima escapó de su ojo y rodó por la mejilla, cerca de su nariz. — ¿Y si no pudiera jugar al voleibol? — Su voz estaba llena de desesperación. Cuerpo tembloroso, voz temblorosa, tormentas temblorosas, así era como se encontraba en ese gimnasio, frente a Kageyama. — ¿Qué pasa si me lesiono? — Los ojos de Kageyama se abrieron más y más. — ¿Qué pasa si me pasa algo y nunca podré volver a jugar? Qué pasa si yo–

–Muero.

Hinata respiró hondo. Kageyama frunció el ceño, confundido, asustado, sorprendido. Extendió la mano para tocar sus manos, pero Hinata dio un paso atrás.

Kageyama se veía aún más asustado cuando lentamente comenzó a retirar su brazo. ¿Por qué preguntas estas cosas?

Los labios de Hinata temblaron. Lloró en silencio como lo hizo ayer.

_Lloró_ de una manera que prometió que nunca lo haría.

_Odiaba_ que Kageyama pudiera hacerle esto. _Odiaba_ que Hinata pensó que eran amigos. _Odiaba_ que la idea de perder a Kageyama lo destruyera. _Odiaba_ que Kageyama solo se preocupara por él si ganaba.

_Odiaba_ que a Kageyama nunca le importó.

_Nunca lo hizo._

— ¿Alguna vez te importa mi opinión? — Hinata le gritó. — ¿Me respetas siquiera? ¿Me respetarías si te dijera que no querría golpearte? ¿Porque quería hacer algo diferente? — Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de ira. — ¿Respetarías mi decisión? ¿Te importaría siquiera por qué decidí hacer esto?

Kageyama solo miró como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión.

Pero Hinata no se calmó. ¿Cómo pudo? Cuando él ya sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pasó una vez. Nada ha cambiado.

¿Por qué le preguntó de todos modos? Fue inútil, no cambiará nada

_Porque quiero que diga que estoy equivocado._

Hinata no podía mantenerse de pie. Sus pies que podrían saltar y hacerle crecer alas y volar, y ahora,

parecía que ni siquiera podía sostenerse en ellos.

— ¿Que pasa contigo? — Hinata escuchó a Kageyama. — ¿Me respetas? ¿Respeta mis decisiones y opiniones? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

A Hinata le dolía el corazón. — Por supuesto que sí — exhaló. Esto fue lo más cierto que dijo hoy. —Siempre lo he hecho

Kageyama pareció olvidarse de respirar. Y también Hinata.

— ¿Me respetarías si te dijera que no te lanzaría para ganar? ¿Respetarías mi decisión?

El mundo entero de Hinata comenzó a temblar.

Sintió frío, levantó los brazos para abrazarse y calentar su cuerpo...

— Estás torciendo mis palabras — susurró Hinata con ira, a través de sus dientes. — Me estás haciendo...

— ¿Crees que esto fue fácil para mí?

Hinata hizo una mueca cuando Kageyama comenzó a gritar. Se abrazó a si mismo aún más fuerte.

— ¿Crees que es fácil estar aquí? — Preguntó Kageyama, señalándose a sí mismo, en su pecho. Su voz vaciló. — Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar solo, tomar mis decisiones por mi cuenta, ¡no depender de nadie más que de mí porque no tenía a nadie!

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron con reconocimiento.

— No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, nadie que cooperara conmigo durante los partidos, nadie que pudiera rematar mis lanzamientos, nadie que confiara en mí o me respetara — enumeró Kageyama, levantando los dedos. — ¿Crees que esto es fácil? ¿Tener tantas personas confiables y amables a mi alrededor que confían en mí? ¿Quién realmente quiere que haga mi trabajo? ¿Para hacer aquello en lo que soy bueno? — La voz de Kageyama se quebró y Hinata cerró los ojos, no podía soportar ver su dolor. — No tienes idea de cuánto quiero ganar con ellos. No tienes idea de cuánto quiero ayudarlos a llegar a los nacionales.

_“—Le pasare a cualquiera que sea esencial para ganar–”_

Hinata frunció el ceño.

_“—Le pasare a cualquiera que sea esencial para ganar–”_

Sintió otra lágrima escaparse de su ojo.

_“…Y no me siento diferente ahora…–”_

Hinata se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y luego dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Hinata estaba escuchando el silencio. Un segundo. Un minuto.

Luego finalmente le susurró a Kageyama,

— No me importaría que nadie gane siempre y cuando tenga que tirarme, confía en mí y cuenta conmigo para ser más fuerte hasta un punto en el que podamos ganar.

Eso es.

Hinata finalmente lo dijo.

Y luego Kageyama respondió, sin perder el ritmo. — Eso actualmente no es suficiente para mí.

Hinata sintió que el cristal roto le atravesaba la piel y le hacía sangrar. Bajó la cabeza y asintió con un movimiento rápido. Y luego se dio la vuelta, levantó el pie izquierdo y dio un paso.

El corrió.

Y Kageyama no corrió tras él.

¿Por qué lo haría?

_A él nunca le importó._

\---------------------

El único pensamiento de Hinata fue que mientras estaba en bicicleta tenía que salir. Observó el camino, trató de ser cuidadoso y lento, pero el camino estaba resbaladizo ...

Y Hinata _resbaló._

Y nunca se dio cuenta del auto que doblaba a la izquierda, donde se encontraba actualmente. No importaba porque no había forma posible de salir antes de que se estrellara contra él.

El miedo explotó en él y su último pensamiento antes de que el dolor lo aplastara fue;

_No quiero irme sin una disculpa._

\---------------------

Hinata se despertó con un fuerte grito ahogado, tosiendo y ahogándose y cuando pudo detenerse se giró para mirar el reloj digital.

**04:45**

Y cuando el miedo le subió a la garganta, Hinata corrió al baño, se arrodilló frente al inodoro y comenzó a

vomitar.


	3. 06:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (Traducción): 
> 
> Ok, así que lloré un montón con este capítulo. ¡¡Espero les guste mis adorables malvades!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y gracias por todos los kudos y hits y bookmarks y definitivamente los comentarios!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Me hacen muy feliz!!!! ¡¡POR ESO ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE TAN RÁPIDO!!
> 
> ¡¡¡LOS AMO A TODOS!!!

**Capítulo 3**

**06:45**

Hinata tosió todo lo que pudo y cuando se detuvo, tiró la palanca el inodoro y trató de evitar que le temblaran las piernas. Se secó la boca con una toalla que pudo agarrar sin levantarse y luego respiró hondo y tembloroso. Todo le dolía, su garganta, su estómago, su pecho.

_Su piel perfecta en su pecho, en su rostro._

Y aquí estaba él. Despertar a las 04:45. Ayer.

_De nuevo_

_Con_

_la_

_piel_

_perfecta._

Hinata quería vomitar de nuevo.

_—_ ¡Hinata!

Se estremeció y luego miró hacia atrás para ver a Suga de pie en la puerta. Estaba incluso más preocupado que ayer.

Bueno.

El Hinata de ayer.

_—_ ¿Hay algo mal? Suga estaba mirando la toalla en su mano, y luego su rostro, cada vez más preocupado si eso era posible. _—_ ¿Comiste algo? ¿Alguien te tosió? ¿O estornudó? _—_ Suga palideció como si recordara algo. _—_ Si Kuroo te estornudó, te juro que haré que Daichi lo golpee

Hinata levantó las manos, todo a la defensiva. _—_ No estoy enfermo, lo juro. Está bien _—_ suspiró y luego comenzó a masajearse la frente. _—_ Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

Los ojos de Suga mostraron preocupación haciendo que los de Hinata se agrandaran.

_—_ No es la gran cosa – incluso para él mismo, esta frase sonaba demasiado a la defensiva. _—_ Es obvio que mi estómago no podía soportar algo _—_ sonrió débilmente. _—_ Eso sucede de vez en cuando.

Suga no parecía convencido, pero pareció decidir que, por ahora, se iría así. Al menos, eso era lo que le había parecido a Hinata.

Suga se acercó a él y luego ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie. Cuando el mayor estuvo seguro de que Hinata podría manejarse solo, trajo un vaso de agua, se lo dio a Hinata y dijo:

_—_ Si quieres, puedes cepillarte los dientes — le dijo Suga. — Pero si yo fuera tú, no correría ni saltaría a ningún lado durante al menos media hora.

Hinata asintió, agradeciéndole, y luego tomó pequeños sorbos del vaso. Después de esto, Suga volvió a la cama y Hinata decidió que se cepillaría los dientes. Ya estaba harto de su apestoso aliento.

_Argh, asqueroso._

Cuando Hinata terminó de cepillarse los dientes, de repente se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba todo en ese momento. Qué vacío.

_Nada._

Y luego golpeó a Hinata.

Como si le hubieran dejado sin aliento en un solo momento.

_Morí._

Se sintió mareado, agarró los lados del lavabo con las dos manos y luego apretó. Tratando de mantenerse en pie, tratando de pensar qué se debe hacer para que este día sea diferente, tratando de encontrar una manera de…

_Me pregunto si alguna vez moriré._

Hinata se olvidó de respirar.

_Me pregunto si alguna vez me despertaré en el mañana._

Hinata cerró los ojos y el mundo entero comenzó a girar cuando tuvo otro pensamiento, haciendo eco dentro de él, golpeando una cuerda en su columna.

_Me pregunto si sigo vivo_

_después_

de

_ese_

_golpe._

\---------------------

Cuando los ojos de Hinata y Kageyama se encontraron, sintió que sus extremidades se entumecían. No lo miraba como si se odiaran. Estaba mirando a Hinata como si su pelea nunca hubiera sucedido.

La respiración de Hinata se atascó en su garganta.

_Porque nunca sucedió._

Hinata tragó cada emoción que pudo y dio un paso. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

_Nunca pensé que no querría estar en la cancha._

De repente, Hinata tuvo un pensamiento oscuro.

_Supongo que eso significa que morir si cambia a las personas._

O no tenía nada que ver con morir en sí. Hinata volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Kageyama.

_Quizás fue por una persona._

Hinata apretó los labios en una delgada línea. Siempre dependerá de él.

_Siempre_ es Kageyama.

Incluso si, para Kageyama, nunca ha sido él.

Los ojos de Hinata se oscurecieron y luego se detuvieron frente a su equipo. Él miró a su alrededor.

_Y ellos no tienen idea de lo que pasó ayer. O lo que va a pasar hoy._

No tienen idea de que Hinata va a morir hoy.

— ¡Oye!

Hinata miró a Kageyama. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Hinata _lo odiaba._

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Kageyama.

Se sintió algo amargo cuando tradujo la pregunta.

_¿Puedo usarte? ¿Puedes ganar por nosotros? ¿Debería arrojarte? ¿Puedes dar lo mejor de ti?_

Hinata pensó, nada cambiaría por el hecho de que iba a morir. Pensó, nada importará nunca porque iba a morir ese día. Nada podría cambiar este día. Moriría de todos modos. Se despertaría de todos modos. A las cuatro cuarenta y cinco.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con Yachi quien estaba sentada en el banco.

_“…No era que fuera el primer amigo que había hecho. Él era un compañero…”_

Odiaba estar aquí. Estar cerca de _él_. Estar cerca del equipo. Porque no tenían idea y si Hinata les dice que no lo creerían de todos modos, por el amor de Dios, él tampoco lo creería.

Hinata _se congeló._

Y lo golpeó de nuevo.

Morirá hoy. Morirá después de pelear contra Kageyama. Ni siquiera podía hablar con Natsu o su madre.

_Moriré solo_

Hinata sintió un sollozo silencioso ahogándolo. Empezó a temblar. Apretó los puños y luego bajó la cabeza y susurró:

— No quiero jugar hoy.

Y sabía que todo el mundo escuchó eso. No solo Karasuno. Porque cada pelota que alguien había sostenido ahora estaba en el suelo.

Y Hinata no escuchó a nadie hablar. Estaba esperando que Kageyama dijera algo, pero parecía que no podía abrir la boca y hablar.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata se estremeció, completamente sorprendido. Porque quien preguntó esto, de todas las personas, había sido Tanaka.

Hinata levantó la vista y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada. Y solo la de él.

Tanaka siempre se veía emocionado, feliz y, a veces, bastante aterrador. Así que el corazón de Hinata se apretó, tan fuerte como sus puños, si no más, cuando notó su mirada hiriente.

_Nunca lo había visto tan cabizbajo._

Y Hinata no pudo soportarlo. Porque él le hizo esto. Hizo esa mirada en el rostro de Tanaka.

_Eres tan débil, Shouyou. ¿Lloras porque vas a morir solo?_

El aliento de Hinata se atascó en su garganta. Y Hinata se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Sin mirar atrás, sin reducir la velocidad, porque solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Puede que nunca vivas para ver el mañana. Y eso es tan solitario como morir sin nadie que te sostenga._

\---------------------

Hinata estaba subiendo y bajando por la colina verde con los pies descalzos. Sintiendo la hierba entre los dedos de los pies mientras el suelo frío tocaba la piel de su pie. A veces hacía pequeños círculos con ellos, pero después de eso, siguió caminando de todos modos.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él y Hinata se preparó para mirar a los fríos ojos azules, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la voz habló junto a él, caminando a su lado.

— ¿Te importa si me uno? — Preguntó Tanaka, sorprendentemente educado y cuidadoso con Hinata.

Parpadeó, sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza de todos modos. Cuando Tanaka vio el pie descalzo de Hinata, también se quitó los zapatos de voleibol y los sostuvo en sus manos.

Al principio, nada podía ser escuchado. Solo el sonido de sus pies, al rozar la hierba, cómo hablaba el suelo mientras caminaban sobre él. Los pájaros volaron, con el mismo sonido sorprendente que Hinata escuchó ayer. Cielo de color naranja, violeta, rosa.

_Quizás esto era lo único hermoso en este día._

— Sé cómo te sientes — dijo Tanaka en voz baja. Tan silenciosamente que casi hizo que Hinata se detuviera, tan silenciosamente que no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado bien. — Algunos días estoy tan jodido que no siento nada cuando hago un buen pase.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron con sorpresa. Trató de recordar si alguna vez había visto a Tanaka parecer nada feliz o alegre, pero no lo recordaba.

_Has estado tan ciego de todo y de todos los que te rodean, Shouyou._

— Incluso las veces en las que tengo un gran remate — continuó Tanaka, mirando ligeramente hacia el cielo. Sus ojos parecían como si estuviera buscando algo que Hinata no veía del todo.

_¿Buscando qué?_

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Hinata, con la misma tranquilidad. Una ligera brisa acarició sus pies, bailando la hierba, pegándolos en la piel durante un par de segundos.

Tanaka no bajó la cabeza, solo cerró los ojos y mostró una sonrisa cansada. Lo cambió por completo. Hinata ha visto cómo se veía una sonrisa en Tanaka, una sonrisa llena de corazón con dientes y hoyuelos.

_Pero nunca he visto esta sonrisa._

— A veces es demasiado, ¿sabes? — Tanaka suspiró. — Hay demasiadas cosas aquí — se tocó la sien — y hay demasiadas cosas aquí — se tocó el pecho, pero no cerca de su corazón. Estaba más cerca de otra cosa.

_Su alma._

— Y hombre, a veces me siento tan solo, hombre — terminó con una voz pesada.

Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y Tanaka se rio entre dientes después de que se dio cuenta.

— Lo sé. — Tanaka dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. — ¿Yo? ¿Solitario? ¡No hay forma! ¿Cómo podría estar solo? — Se rio de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando a Hinata con mirada clara. — Y no lo sé. Tal vez toda la emoción…– abrió los brazos, mostrando cuánta emoción realmente pensaba que tenía — y toda mi emoción vívida se agota en algún momento y tiene que recargarse — bajó las manos y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia atrás. al cielo — y hasta que esté hecho, tengo que lidiar con lo que queda.

Y como Hinata no podía decir la verdadera razón y porque no podía contenerlo más, abrió la boca y dijo:

— Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía once años.

Tanaka lo miró de inmediato, toda emoción desapareció de sus ojos y solo quedó la sorpresa. El agarre de Hinata sobre sus zapatos se hizo más fuerte. — Fue un accidente de carro.

Los ojos de Tanaka mostraban preocupación. — Lo siento, Hinata.

Apretó los labios. — Natsu y yo estábamos allí — su voz comenzó a temblar. — Fue una colisión frontal. Perdí la conciencia y solo desperté después de que nuestro auto explotó — Hinata aún podía escuchar el fuego y sentir el humo dentro de su nariz. — Nos sacó a Natsu ya mí justo a tiempo. Después de esto, cuando llegó la ambulancia, simplemente colapsó — Hinata tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. —Resultó que sus costillas se habían roto debido a la colisión y finalmente le habían perforado los pulmones. No pudieron hacer nada — su voz se calmó. — Tuvo que agacharse para levantarnos y luego agacharse para bajarnos, por eso lo atravesó. Demasiada presión, demasiadas veces, demasiado rápido, supongo.

Hinata no creía que fuera culpa suya o de Natsu. Nunca lo hizo. Él solo-

— Realmente lo extraño a veces — continuó Hinata, tragándose su pena. — Sé que nunca volverá a estar aquí. Sé que nunca podré decirle nada. Y sé que no me verá si alguna vez llego a los nacionales — comenzó a tartamudear, porque esto era demasiado, demasiado, demasiado... — y nunca los verá a ustedes tampoco, nunca verá a mis amigos. Nunca veo cómo crece Natsu, cómo crezco yo, cómo envejece mamá. Y él nunca me verá casarme o que Natsu tenga hijos y trato de ser feliz, ¿sabes? Hinata se detuvo y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, poniéndole algo en los ojos y la piel para purificar su dolor, pero no estaba funcionando. Realmente lo intento, pero a veces es demasiado y sé que él querría que fuera feliz, pero es difícil y a veces me siento _tan solo_.

Ahí.

Lo dijo de nuevo.

Ha sido tan honesto estos días. Nunca ha sido tan honesto desde hace años. Y cuando Hinata escuchó los sonidos de la hierba, como si alguien estuviera nadando a través de ella para llegar hasta él, sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hinata – sintió las manos de Tanaka en ambos hombros. — Maldita sea, ¿sabes qué? Estoy orgulloso de nosotros.

Hinata soltó un amortiguado ¿Por qué?

— Porque peleamos todos los días — los ojos de Tanaka brillaron con una luz que podría haber brillado incluso en los momentos más oscuros. — Porque incluso si no podemos sonreír hoy, en algún momento, lo intentaremos mañana.

_Pero no tengo un mañana._

Hinata quería susurrar.

_Todo lo que tengo es hoy._

Y cuando comenzó a llorar, Tanaka lo abrazó con la fuerza de quien se sentía como la encarnación de la esperanza.

\---------------------

Kenma abrazó a Hinata antes de que el armador del Nekoma se trasladara a su autobús. Hinata estaba demasiado desconcertado como para devolverle el abrazo, pero como Kenma no parecía soltarlo, Hinata tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir de su conmoción y abrazar a su amigo.

— Mantente fuerte, Shouyou — dijo Kenma en voz baja, solo que solo él podía escucharlo. — Incluso si crees que ya no puedes.

Hinata se congeló y luego abrazó a Kenma aún más. Se sintió cálido y seguro.

_Los amigos me hacen más de lo que soy. Me hacen mejor. Ellos me hacen..._

— Kenma — susurró Hinata — Acabas de hacer que este día sea mucho más fácil. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Kenma. — No fui a por ti. Quería dejarte en paz. Creo que es lo mejor en este tipo de escenarios. Pero espero que este abrazo sea suficiente por ahora.

_Así que fue por eso Kenma no fue tras él cuando ayer tuvo un ataque de pánico._

Hinata lo apretó con todo su corazón. — Es más que suficiente. Es todo.

\---------------------

Incluso todo el equipo lo abrazó después de que se bajaron del autobús. Bueno, Tsukishima no lo miró con enojo, disgusto o desdén, pero eso era más que Hinata podría preguntar.

De repente recordó su ayer. Cuando Tsukishima se sentó a su lado y miró el amanecer, diciendo lo sorprendido que estaba cuando había encontrado a Hinata allí.

Su proceso de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Tanaka, quien alborotó su cabello pelirrojo, haciéndolo más desordenado de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces el senpai de Hinata dijo, en voz baja — Incluso los luchadores tienen armaduras, Hinata. Eso es lo que los mantiene vivos. Es parte de ellos — le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a alejarse. — Úsalo con valentía.

Y Hinata sintió que todo su corazón estallaba en su pecho de felicidad.

Kiyoko le revolvió el pelo y lo abrazó y Hinata pensó que se iba a desmayar. Ennoshita y Yamaguchi le palmearon los hombros, Suga, Nishinoya, Yachi y Asahi lo abrazaron y Daichi y su entrenador le golpearon la espalda con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata les sonrió gentilmente, mirándolos alejarse cuando una voz lo sacó de su estado por completo.

— Te acompañaré a casa.

_Kageyama._

\---------------------

Hinata juró que las estrellas miraban hacia abajo solo para ver cómo iba a resultar esta situación. Y Hinata no podía culparlas, estaba tan interesado y emocionado como ellas porque nunca habían caminado juntos antes. La pelea siempre fue en el gimnasio.

_Esto podría terminar muy bien._

Los ojos de Hinata se oscurecieron.

_O realmente mal._

Y tenía demasiado miedo para empezar a pensar en el escenario posterior.

— Lo siento si te presiono demasiado a veces.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y disminuyó la velocidad. Kageyama hizo lo mismo, haciendo coincidir sus pasos con los de Hinata.

— Yo - uh — Kageyama pareció concentrarse muy duro. Aparecieron arrugas en su frente. — A veces olvidas que tú también te puedes cansar — murmuró Kageyama, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. — Lo sé, es una tontería. Pero haces cosas increíbles y yo ... olvido que eres igual que yo. Lo siento.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo, su respiración se detuvo, _él_ se detuvo, todo se detuvo y luego,

Kageyama también se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Inclinó la cabeza, su cabello siguió el movimiento. La luna brillaba sobre él, iluminando todo su cuerpo. No había violencia, rabia, desdén, repugnancia, nada de eso en su voz ni en sus ojos.

Kageyama acababa de disculparse con él.

Y Hinata no podía sonreír, a pesar de que sentía que estaba flotando, no podía estar feliz porque...

— Kageyama — susurró Hinata, acercándose a él y Kageyama no se movió. Se mantuvo firme con toda su altura, mirando a Hinata con curiosidad y algo más que Hinata no reconoció.

Y Hinata lo asimiló todo: esta noche tranquila, bajo las estrellas, aquí con Kageyama en paz. Un pensamiento se deslizó en su mente, gentil, cuidadoso.

_No sé si alguna vez llegaré al cielo, pero estoy seguro de que podría ser algo como esto._

Y luego habló, con el mismo cuidado y gentileza.

— Voy a morir.

El cambio fue interesante de observar. Comenzó lentamente, solo con sus ojos azules y luego con su boca y luego barrió todo lo que estaba hecho de luz.

— ¿Qué? — La voz de Kageyama era baja. Como si lo hubiera escuchado mal, como si nunca quisiera volver a escucharlo.

Hinata tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro cuando repitió: — Voy a morir.

Kageyama dejó caer su bolso e inhaló bruscamente el aire frío. Pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro con los ojos muy abiertos y Hinata notó que sus manos estaban temblando. Kageyama se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar un poco, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Hinata. Se tapó la boca y preguntó en voz baja:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — Se veía tan asustado y Hinata no pudo decírselo hoy. Simplemente no podía.

_Esta podría ser la primera y la última vez que le decía eso a Kageyama._

Respiró hondo y mintió: — Un par de meses.

Y entonces Kageyama comenzó a caminar hacia él y Hinata estaba esperando el puñetazo, los gritos, porque no lo dijo antes, porque cómo podía hacerle eso…

Kageyama lo abrazó por la cintura.

Y

Hinata

no podía

moverse.

— No quiero que mueras, no puedes morir — escuchó Hinata las palabras de Kageyama, el dolor a través de las palabras. — No quiero que me dejes.

Hinata parpadeó, liberando sus lágrimas de su jaula. Lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kageyama.

— No quiero que me dejes solo — Kageyama se quebró y escuchar ese sonido hizo que el corazón de Hinata, cada sangre que corría por sus venas, se sintiera como si cien espinas lo apuñalaran constantemente.

_“…_ _Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar solo, tomar mis decisiones por mi cuenta, ¡No depender de nadie más que de mí porque no tenía a nadie! ...”_

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con reconocimiento.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? — Kageyama sonaba tan roto que acarició con la nariz los mechones rojos de Hinata y Hinata no podía respirar normalmente. — No puedes irte, no puedes irte, tú no puedes irte.

Hinata también comenzó a llorar, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sin cesar sobre su piel en silencio, como estrellas fugaces en el cielo.

— ¡Prometiste que llegaríamos a los nacionales! — Gritó Kageyama. — Lo prometiste y es por eso que he estado tan decidido a ganar cada maldito partido.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

— Tú eres el único que puede disparar mis lanzamientos — Kageyama comenzó a hiperventilar — Tú y solo tú - yo solo — gimió Kageyama y todo el ser de Hinata estaba temblando ahora. — No puedes ir, Shouyou – Hinata sintió que su alma _moverse_ — Quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas.

— No puedo — se lamentó Hinata. — ¿No crees que me quedaría si pudiera? — Su voz vaciló. — Tengo tanto miedo que no tienes idea. Me despierto sabiendo muy bien que voy a morir muy pronto — cerró los ojos tratando de detenerse, pero no pudo — y no puedo hacer nada al respecto y luego te veo y creo que lo que podría pasar si tuviera más tiempo – Hinata escuchó a Kageyama sollozar — Estoy pensando constantemente, ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera más días de vida? — Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza y susurró: — ¿Qué pasaría si mis días no fueran los mismos?

Hinata sintió unas manos en su mejilla y cuando abrió los ojos, captó la mirada de Kageyama. El chico más alto se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera. Hinata no dejaba de llorar y Kageyama tampoco.

— ¿Y si creces sin mí? — Hinata habló, llorando, haciendo que Kageyama se limpiara las lágrimas con la boca temblorosa. — ¿Qué pasa si haces nuevos amigos? ¿Qué pasa si vas a la universidad porque no? — No podía parar — ¿O te mudas al extranjero porque quieres ver el mundo; siempre me has dicho que querías hacerlo? ¿O prueba a cocinar porque quieres tu propio bollo de carne? Su voz se quebró ahora — O comprarte un gato porque querías aprender a calmar a los animales cuando quieres acariciarlos y Kageyama, nunca lo sabré. Nunca lo sabré...

Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de repente.

Los ojos de Kageyama tenían algo nuevo en ellos. Los ojos de una persona que Hinata ha estado constantemente buscando averiguar, tratando de entender y pensó que finalmente podría ver. Era la misma mirada que no podía poner en ningún lado.

Algo lleno de calidez.

E hizo que Hinata recordará las palabras de Tanaka. Sintió el eco de su caja torácica por los latidos de su corazón resonando a través de sus huesos.

_"...Úsalo con valentía..."_

Y Hinata susurró porque lo sabía. En realidad, era tan idiota como solía decirle Kageyama porque...

_Siempre lo supe._

Y Hinata admitió mientras las palabras de Tanaka resonaban en su mente: — No creo que quiera que hagas esas cosas sin mí.

Los ojos de Kageyama se entrecerraron y solo se quedó mirándolo un rato. Pero entonces, cuando el silencio hizo hogar en el alma de Hinata y la llenó de paz duradera, Kageyama se movió y se inclinó para presionar su frente contra la suya. La nariz de Kageyama rozó brevemente la suya y Hinata de repente se olvidó de existir.

— Creo que tampoco quiero hacer estas cosas sin ti — cerró los ojos.

Su mundo se desvaneció y uno nuevo tomó su lugar con nubes pintadas de rojo, naranja y rosa.

Hinata sintió como si estuviera caminando sobre aquellos con alas blancas, sintiéndose ingrávido.

— ¿Qué te va a pasar cuando yo muera? — Preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

Kageyama abrió los ojos, sus pestañas acariciaron la piel de Hinata. Se miraron a los ojos y luego Kageyama dijo:

— Creo que todo mi mundo muere contigo.

Hinata sintió un dolor agudo e impresionante en su corazón - su brazo izquierdo comenzó a entumecerse y antes de que él supiera, el mundo entero se desvaneció.

\---------------------

Hinata se despertó, jadeando por aire, tocándose el pecho y cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener un ataque al corazón, miró el reloj digital.

**04:45**

Y Hinata se levantó de su cama, salió de la casa donde estaban durmiendo, caminó lo que parecían millas, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podía escucharlo desde allí, comenzó a sentir pena y comenzó a vociferar, llorar, gritar.

Hasta que su garganta

empezó

a

sangrar.


	4. 07:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (Traducción):
> 
> ¡¡¡Hola mis adorables malvades!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por todos los kudos y hits y separadores y COMENTARIOS!!! LES AMOS MUCHO A TODES, SON MI MUNDO ENTERO.
> 
> PS: Esto será peor.  
> PSS: Lloré un montón.
> 
> Muchos abrazos y besos, ¡¡LES AMO MUCHO A TODES!!

**Capítulo 4**

**07:55**

****

_"..._ _Creo que todo mi mundo muere contigo_ _..."_

Hinata estaba sentado en el campo donde había corrido hacía horas. El viento tocaba su cabello, bailando con tanta facilidad que hizo que Hinata sintiera que en realidad podría volar. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Como si fueran agujeros en una tela oscura que solo estaba allí para ocultar el cielo.

_"..._ _Creo que tampoco quiero hacer estas cosas sin ti_ _..."_

Hinata nunca antes había pensado en el futuro. No de forma detallada. Siempre ha sido sencillo. Ir a nacionales. Gana las nacionales. Y entonces...

¿Y entonces qué?

La respuesta clara era ganar más por supuesto. Pero...

¿Y qué?

¿Encontrar un trabajo? Eso parece una estupidez si eres un jugador de voleibol profesional. ¿Ir a la universidad? Nuevamente, parece inútil si no estás interesado en él en primer lugar. ¿Viajar al extranjero? Parece una buena idea, pero no puede hacerlo para siempre.

¿Casarse?

Y ahí es donde Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que parecía ser su mayor problema.

Fácilmente podía imaginar a Natsu casándose. Cómo caminaba por las bancas de la iglesia, la gente de pie para admirarla, lo hermosa que se veía, llegando a su pareja que le sonreía. Fácilmente podía imaginar a Natsu lanzando el ramo en su mano, fácilmente imaginar a su madre llorando - él llorando, para ser honesto - y luego Hinata, cuando finalmente llegó al final de su imaginación, respiró hondo porque ...

En realidad, nunca se dio cuenta de cómo todos podían casarse. Esto podría haber sonado estúpido, él lo sabía, todo el mundo sabía que cualquiera podía casarse con cualquiera. Eso no fue lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Fue eso-

_Kageyama puede casarse también._

Hinata sacó una brizna de hierba y pensó, él también podía imaginar su boda.

Cómo recibiría Hinata una invitación, cómo llegaría tarde porque así es como es, cómo veía a Kageyama y a la chica decir la parte de 'Sí, quiero', que era tan icónica en cada película que su madre le hacía ver.

Y luego los recién casados se besarían y Asahi lloraría, y Tanaka se echaría a reír, y Nishinoya abrazaría a Hinata con la sonrisa más grande en su rostro, y toda esta escena era solo una imaginación y no era real, pero aun así hizo que Hinata se sintiera como si estuviera siendo aplastado.

Porque si Kageyama estuviera casado, ¿Qué le pasaría a Hinata?

Tendría menos tiempo para practicar, menos tiempo para hacer algo con Hinata. Quizás algún día Kageyama tenga hijos, quizás algún día tenga nietos.

Fácilmente podía imaginar todo esto, pero no era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo.

Y Hinata nunca pensó en casarse. ¿Por qué pensaría en eso? Era demasiado joven para pensar en eso.

Aun así, no podía imaginarse casándose.

No podía imaginarme conocer a alguien importante, que sería más que suficiente para desvanecer el dolor de su vida. Desaparezca lo inútil que se sentía a veces, lo invisible, lo impotente y solo hasta la médula. No podía imaginarme conocer a alguien que pudiera ser el único que pudiera sentirse completo. Siéntete feliz, adorado y seguro. Conocer a alguien que pudiera curar sus heridas hasta un punto en el que ya no sangraran. Conocer a alguien que vio algo en él, que nadie pudo haber visto antes ...

_Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible._

Las manos de Hinata dejaron de tirar de la hierba, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el viento frío envió escalofríos por su espalda.

Miró su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando tuvieron ese partido hace mucho tiempo.

_“…No era que fuera el primer amigo que había hecho. Él era un compañero…”_

Un rubor subió por su rostro, su corazón estaba rogando ser liberado dentro de su pecho, latiendo tan fuerte que incluso las estrellas lo escucharon. Se tocó la cara con manos temblorosas, sintiendo el calor...

No podía imaginarse conocer a alguien así...

Un suave aleteo creció alas a los lados del corazón de Hinata.

Porque-

– Ya lo conocí – susurró Hinata con una voz tan tranquila, que el viento se había mezclado con ella y la había convertido en polvo hecho de estrellas que podían elevar el cielo con luz.

\---------------------

Cuando regresó, huyó a la cocina, y de repente vio a Tsukishima con la expresión más cansada que Hinata haya visto en el rostro de nadie.

Tsukishima enarcó una ceja y dijo: — Si dices que me veo mal, te juro que te golpearé con una pelota durante la práctica — luego tomó un sorbo de su café.

Hinata arqueó las cejas y no pudo evitar recordar su primer día de ayer. Cuando estaba sentado en el campo y Tsukishima estaba sentado a su lado y ambos disfrutaban del silencio, como si fueran los únicos que quedaban en todo el mundo.

_“— Nunca pensé que a una persona tan ruidosa como tú le encantaría este tipo de lugares.”_

_Hinata inclinó la cabeza, un poco confundido. — ¿Qué clase de?_

_Tsukishima vaciló antes de que finalmente dijera:_

_— Donde el silencio es igual de fuerte.”_

Y Hinata abrió la boca y habló antes de que pudiera detenerse a él mismo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Hinata dijo en voz baja y luego se sentó frente a él.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño. — Esto es simplemente increíble. Termino mis días con Kuroo y Bokuto y comienzo mis días contigo — cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. — A este paso, ni siquiera sé que estoy cuerdo.

Hinata solo podía parpadear, y luego, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tsukishima comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— No he dormido en días — Tsukishima todavía no ha abierto los ojos — Kuroo y Bokuto están planeando colarse y echarme agua llena de hielo. Lo escuché de Lev — frunció el ceño, continuando con una voz monótona. – Uno pensaría que están mintiendo, pero yo sé que no, esos dos son capaces de todo.

Hinata estaba cada vez más confundida y confundida con cada segundo.

— Ayer — parecía como si Tsukishima fuera un padre muy cansado con dos niños terriblemente malos a su lado. — Kuroo chocó contra una pared con Bokuto. A toda velocidad. Voluntariamente — Tsukishima abrió los ojos, Hinata notó círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos. — ¿Cuál crees que fue su razón?

Hinata frunció el ceño. — No tengo ni idea.

— Para averiguar si existía la posibilidad de derribarlo.

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse a carcajadas. Luego se mordió el labio inferior.

Tsukishima parpadeó. — Tenían que intentarlo. Dijeron que necesitaban usar medidas dramáticas, de lo contrario, ¿cómo podría Bokuto liberar a Kuroo de la prisión?

Hinata frunció el ceño. — Kuroo ni siquiera está en prisión.

Tsukishima ni siquiera dudó.

— Todavía.

Hinata se echó a reír y lo tomó desprevenido de lo bien que se sentía. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Hinata se había reído?

— Y ahora te hice reír y estamos teniendo una conversación decente. Tenía razón — Tsukishima estaba mirando directamente a su taza. — Me estoy volviendo loco lentamente. ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?

— ¡Buenos días, pequeñas pestes! — Tanaka gritó con una gran sonrisa, entrando a la cocina.

Tsukishima lo miró, luego volvió a mirar a Hinata, luego volvió a su café y dijo: — No hay escapatoria.

Tanaka se sentó en una de las sillas — ¿De qué?

— Tsukishima ha perdido oficialmente la cordura — anunció Hinata, haciendo que Tsukishima lo fulminara con la mirada, pero Tanaka solo dijo:

— ¿No lo hemos hecho todos?

Hinata se rió disimuladamente, empezó a dolerle el estómago. Tanaka tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro mientras lo miraba. Tsukishima tomó un sorbo de su café y se encogió de hombros cuando Tanaka le envió una mirada llena de asombro y curiosidad.

Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza hacia Hinata — Me desperté con esto — dijo. — No tengo idea de lo que está pasando.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y luego, respirando profundamente, se volvió hacia Tanaka.

— ¿Cómo estás, senpai? — Preguntó Hinata, usando el término a propósito. — ¿Está todo bien?

Los ojos de Tanaka se abrieron con sorpresa y un pensamiento golpeó a Hinata, por lo que casi retrocedió.

_¿Les he preguntado esto alguna vez? ¿Al equipo?_

_Alguien podría estar pasando por el infierno en este momento exacto y nunca me ha importado._

Tanaka soltó una sonrisa. — Si. Tuve un sueño maravilloso — Tsukishima gruñó haciendo reír a Hinata — Tuve la mejor almohada…

– Ese era el pie de Nishinoya, creo – dijo Tsukishima, dando una sonrisa pícara.

Tanaka jadeó, señalando con un dedo acusador al rubio. — Eso no es verdad

— Pero yo también lo vi — agregó Hinata con voz indiferente.

Hinata no sabía qué lo había causado. ¿Fue la forma en que dijo, o la expresión que tenía? Sin embargo,

Tsukishima lo perdió.

Se rió tan fuerte que el sonido hizo que Hinata se echara a reír también y luego Tanaka dijo:

— No puedo creer que estuviera abrazando con un pie.

Y Tsukishima comenzó a jadear y Hinata no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no lo viste? — Preguntó, sus lágrimas estaban saliendo. Vio a Tsukishima dejar su taza, los hombros aún temblaban.

Tanaka parecía asustado y confundido — ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que era un pie?

Hinata no podía respirar.

— ¿Qué ... no sabes cómo se ve un pie? — Tsukishima se estaba limpiando los ojos, todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

Hinata no podía ver debido a sus lágrimas, pero estaba seguro de su dinero que Tanaka parecía ofendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que sé! — Tanaka frunció el ceño — Son como manos, pero son un poco largas y los dedos de los pies son más cortos y están pegados.

Hinata comenzó a golpear la mesa, jadeando por aire mientras Tsukishima preguntaba, con una expresión tan seria que era capaz de lograr.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con permanecer juntos?

Cuando Tanaka inclinó la cabeza, Hinata dejó de reír y con la sonrisa más grande en su rostro esperó la bomba que estaba por llegar:

— Quiero decir, mi dedo meñique está un poco pegado al dedo que está al lado — dijo Tanaka. Pero solo esos dos. Nunca puedo moverlos por separado, espera un minuto — jadeó Tanaka y soltó un fuerte grito — ¿Ustedes dos pueden mover todos los dedos de los pies por separado?

Silencio.

Y luego, Hinata y Tsukishima se miraron y

Todo

se

fue

al

infierno

\---------------------

Cuando Hinata entró al gimnasio, el eco de sus zapatos le resultó familiar. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Yachi sentado en el banco.

Sintió sus pies moverse hacia ella y luego Hinata se sentó a su lado.

— Hola, Yachi — la saludó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yachi también sonrió. — Hola — su voz era tranquila y suave. Hinata recordó cuando él y ... Kageyama comenzaron a pelear. La verdadera pelea. Estaba tan asustada y luego comenzó a llorar cuando Hinata le dijo que…

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? — Hinata se inclinó más cerca de ella. — Es un secreto.

Yachi imitó su postura, ya luciendo un poco ansiosa. — Claro, dispara. No se lo diré a nadie.

Hinata medio cerró los ojos, preparándose, su corazón latiendo en su pecho como un coro que quisiera ser escuchado, haciendo eco como si su caja torácica fuera una iglesia. Era inútil estar tan nervioso.

Yachi no recordará nada de eso mañana.

_Porque mañana es ayer._

— Creo que — sus orejas se volvieron carmesí — Me gusta Kageyama. Creo que siempre me ha gustado.

Yachi parecía confundida — Por supuesto que te gusta, de lo contrario ustedes dos no podrían jugar en absoluto.

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza y susurró:

— No, lo entendiste mal — bajó la voz aún más — Recientemente me di cuenta de que él me motiva a hacerlo mejor, me apoya a su manera, y siento que — tragó saliva — mientras lo tenga en mi vida, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, es solo...

_"..._ _Creo que tampoco quiero hacer estas cosas sin ti_ _..."_

Los ojos de Yachi se agrandaron y Hinata no pudo decirlo en voz alta. Era demasiado embarazoso, demasiado vulnerable.

Pero luego recordó.

_"...Úsalo con valentía..."_

— Esto va a sonar loco, pero no puedo soportar la idea — Hinata cerró los ojos y se apartó ligeramente de Yachi. —De que no esté en mi vida, de que esté con...

No pudo continuar.

Por un momento, Hinata solo escuchó el sonido de zapatos de voleibol y el caer de algunas pelotas. Pero luego sintió unas manos en su rostro, dándole la espalda.

Los ojos ámbar se encontraron con los de color marrón claro y Hinata captó una de las sonrisas más tiernas que jamás había visto.

— Creo que eres la persona más valiente que he conocido — susurró Yachi.

Y Hinata sintió

su corazón

detenerse.

— Pudo haber sonado un poco loco — continuó Yachi, todavía sonriendo suavemente — ¿Pero sabes qué suena aún más loco? No enamorarte de una persona que te haga sentir que puedes volar.

Hinata nunca supo que las palabras fueran capaces de llegar hasta su alma para bailar con ellas.

_Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible._

— Sé que es extraño — dijo Hinata, sin soltarse del agarre de Yachi. — Él me grita constantemente, constantemente hace comentarios sobre cómo juego, y nuestra reunión fue dura y, a veces, podemos lastimar al otro profundamente sin siquiera darnos cuenta, pero...

— Es uno de esos sentimientos de 'siempre te buscaría entre una multitud llena de extraños', ¿eh? — Los ojos de Yachi se suavizaron.

_Siempre te buscaría entre una multitud llena de extraños._

Hinata sonrió.

Una pequeña sonrisa, casi elegante y nada como cualquier otra sonrisa que haya mostrado.

Escuchó a Yachi dejar de respirar.

— No sé qué hacer — murmuró Hinata.

Yachi después de un par de segundos se mordió el labio inferior y murmuró en respuesta: — Quizás a él también le gustas.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

_"..._ _Lo prometiste y es por eso que he estado tan decidido a ganar cada maldito partido ..."_

_"..._ _Creo que tampoco quiero hacer estas cosas sin ti ..."_

_"..._ _Creo que todo mi mundo muere contigo ..."_

— No estoy seguro — respondió Hinata. — No puedo estar seguro de nada.

Yachi le sonrió. — Bueno – dijo ella — Entonces tienes que averiguarlo.

\---------------------

Después de que el autobús los llevó a casa, Hinata y Kageyama se quedaron para practicar en el gimnasio de la escuela. Una vez que terminaron, comenzaron a recoger las pelotas de voleibol.

Después de un tiempo, solo él y Kageyama estaban en el edificio. Yachi le guiñó un ojo a Hinata antes de salir.

Y apagó las luces.

Hinata deseaba que ella recordara mañana. Realmente lo hacía.

Hinata puso la última pelota que había encontrado en los estantes y luego notó a Kageyama, quien también sostenía otra.

Era mucho más alto que él, pero aún se sentía cómodo para agachar la cabeza si era necesario.

_Como hizo ayer._

Kageyama puso la pelota en el estante y luego dijo: — Hemos terminado, vamos.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Hinata se acercó a él en lugar de alejarse.

— Espera — dijo Hinata en voz baja y se sorprendió cuando Kageyama se detuvo. Sintió que un rubor subía por su cuello, coloreando su mejilla. Solo esperaba que Kageyama no pudiera verlo con claridad.

— ¿Qué? — Kageyama, por alguna razón, le preguntó con el mismo tono que Hinata había usado.

Y eso fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

_No importa si se lo digo. De todos modos, lo olvidará mañana._

Y Hinata no quería que sus palabras se desvanecieran en el vacío.

Pero todavía tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría? Si él-

_"...Úsalo con valentía..."_

Hinata extendió la mano muy lentamente para sostener la mano derecha de Kageyama y luego la giró, de modo que su palma quedara hacia arriba. Temiendo que Kageyama lo soltara, Hinata puso su otra mano en el antebrazo de Kageyama y luego comenzó a acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Sintiendo sus músculos, sus venas bajo su toque, cómo la sangre corría por ellos, el poder detrás de sus lanzamientos. Hizo que Hinata recordara las palabras de Yachi.

_Siempre te buscaría entre una multitud llena de extraños._

Hinata mostró esa sonrisa elegante y única. El que era solo para Kageyama.

Se imaginó esas manos acariciando su mejilla. Acariciando su espalda, cuello y cabello.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente. Se sentía como agua fría.

— Gracias — murmuró Hinata y luego soltó suavemente la mano de Kageyama. Se dio la vuelta para salir del gimnasio, pero luego sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y luego lo tiraban hacia atrás y…

Kageyama, todavía sosteniendo su mano, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, el color de su azul brillaba como el cielo en el que estuvieron ayer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Kageyama susurró con un poder tan profundo que Hinata sintió escalofríos.

Parpadeó lentamente, mirando a Kageyama. Cómo su cabello negro le había caído sobre los ojos, cómo sus ojos contenían la misma calidez que había notado ayer e incluso antes de ayer. Cómo su mandíbula se apretó, porque Hinata todavía no ha respondido, cómo su nuez de Adán resaltó la piel que usaba con orgullo, cómo sus anchos hombros se movieron con sus brazos mientras le ponía la pelota de voleibol para ayudarlo a cernirse...

— No estoy seguro – repitió Hinata las palabras que le había dicho a Yachi. –No puedo estar seguro de nada.

El chico más alto se quedó helado y el silencio llenó toda la habitación. No por mucho tiempo, porque Kageyama acercó lentamente a Hinata y levantó la mano del peli naranja. Luego, con las mismas manos que Hinata había acariciado, las mismas manos que podían romper a cualquiera por la mitad sin siquiera intentarlo, Kageyama cerró los ojos y luego presionó un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano de Hinata.

Al lugar donde se él atacaba.

Y el corazón de Hinata quería volar solo para encontrarse con el de Kageyama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Susurró Hinata, repitiendo las palabras.

Kageyama todavía sosteniendo sus manos allí, abrió los ojos y respondió:

— No estoy seguro — los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al escuchar sus propias palabras. — No puedo estar seguro de nada.

Solo se miraban el uno al otro antes de que Kageyama besara su palma nuevamente y luego dijo algo que hizo que Hinata se sintiera elevada.

— De lo único que estoy seguro es de que nunca me había sentido tan bien con otra persona.

\---------------------

Hinata se despertó con un fuerte jadeo y comenzó a jadear y luego se volvió para mirar el reloj.

**04:45**

Y cuando Hinata se recostó y se acurrucó debajo de sus sábanas y comenzó a llorar tan silenciosamente como pudo, él comenzó a sentirse...

su alma

empezó a

desgarrarse

a sí misma.


	5. 08:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (Traducción): 
> 
> ¡¡¡Hola mis adorables malvades!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por todos los kudos y hits y separadores y COMENTARIOS!!! LES AMO MUCHO A TODES, SON LES MEJORES, ME HACEN EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: LEAN LOS TAGS AHORA
> 
> ADVERTENCIA II: CREO QUE ESTE ES MI CAPITULO FAVORITO 
> 
> ¡¡Muchos abrazos y besos!!

**Capítulo 5**

**08:45**

Hinata estaba sentada afuera, en el borde de la terraza, colgando una de sus piernas hacia abajo, disfrutando de cómo podía balancearla en el aire, sintiendo el viento.

Miró hacia arriba, admirando el cielo que estaba sobre él.

Esta fue la primera vez que Hinata se dio cuenta de por qué muere todos los días de _ayer_. Como ahora, cómo se desmayó. ¿Y luego tuvo un ataque al corazón el día anterior?

Parecía que literalmente podía ser cualquier cosa. Entonces, estas eran las reglas hasta donde él sabía;

_Uno_ , Hinata tuvo que morir a causa de los accidentes.

_Dos_ , Hinata siempre tenía que morir a las once en punto, tarde en la noche.

_Tres_ , Hinata siempre tenía que despertarse a las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Ni antes ni después.

Cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

¿Cómo iba a salir arrastrándose de este lío? ¿Había siquiera una forma de salir arrastrándose?

_Me pregunto si alguna vez veré el mañana._

_—_ Te escuché salir _—_ Hinata escuchó la voz de Tsukishima a sus espaldas, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, ni siquiera se sorprendió. Como si supiera que saldría a hablar con él.

Como si pudiera sentir la probabilidad de todo.

_—_ Lo hice _—_ dijo Hinata y luego notó que Tsukishima se sentó junto a él, colgando su propia pierna también. _—_ No podía dormir.

Tsukishima suspiró, un poco molesto. – Conozco el sentimiento.

_—…No he dormido en días — Tsukishima todavía no ha abierto los ojos – Kuroo y Bokuto planean colarse y verterme agua con hielo ..._

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco, casi imperceptiblemente.

_Me pregunto si Tsukishima me escuchó salir en cada uno de mis ayeres._

Hinata frunció el ceño.

Pero si lo hizo...

_Entonces, ¿por qué no lo siguió? ¿Por qué solo lo siguió ahora?_

_—_ ¿Que te mantiene despierto en la noche? _—_ Tsukishima preguntó con un tono aburrido, pero había algo más que Hinata no pudo poner en ningún lado.

Se apartó de él y miró las nubes. _—_ ¿Por qué te importa? _—_ La voz de Hinata era tranquila.

_—_ No lo sé _—_ respondió Tsukishima con honestidad. Y después de un par de segundos llenos de silencio, continuó _—_ a veces siento como si ya hubiéramos hablado así antes.

Hinata

sintió

escalofríos

Parpadeó y miró a Tsukishima por el rabillo del ojo. _—_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hablando como qué?

Tsukishima no respondió de inmediato. Solo frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos, tratando de entender algo que Hinata no podía ver ni tocar.

_—_ Como si fuéramos...amigos _—_ Tsukishima negó con la cabeza. _—_ No sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Hinata recordó que Tsukishima fue el primero en sentarse a su lado después de que tuvo un ataque de pánico.

_“—Nunca pensé que a una persona tan ruidosa como tú le encantaría este tipo de lugares._

_Hinata inclinó la cabeza, un poco confundido. — ¿Qué clase de?_

_Tsukishima vaciló antes de que finalmente dijera:_

_—Donde el silencio es igual de fuerte.”_

Y Hinata decidió finalmente preguntar qué había estado en su mente desde su primer ayer. Qué ha estado tratando de preguntarle desesperadamente.

_—_ ¿Quién crees que soy, Tsukishima? _—_ Hinata habló con una voz que incluso lo sorprendió. Una voz que había visto y tocado milagros y caminaba sobre nubes hechas de luciérnagas. _—_ ¿Qué tipo de persona?

Y Hinata esperó la risa, esperó los insultos o las bromas, pero Tsukishima no hizo nada de eso.

No.

Tsukishima respiró hondo y se volvió lentamente para mirar a Hinata.

_—_ Eres alguien que me recuerda a una persona muy importante para mí _—_ Tsukishima cerró los ojos, luciendo como la verdadera paz. _—_ Actitud positiva, determinación molesta por lo que no tengo idea y una personalidad llena de errores _—_ Tsukishima miró hacia otro lado en la distancia. Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera realmente digerir sus palabras, realmente pudiera detener sus ecos, Tsukishima respiró por fin.

_—_ Qué divertido.

Hinata preguntó: _—_ ¿Qué es?

Tsukishima sonrió y Hinata juró que las estrellas se _movían._

_—_ Que alguien tan bajo pudiera tener tal presencia.

Hinata sintió que las alas debajo de su piel se deslizaban y atrapaban el aire. Como plumas hechas con pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Se sentaron en silencio. Al ver cómo cambiaban las estrellas en el cielo, cómo el sol mostraba su gloria y Hinata pensó,

No quiero morir. Así no. Ya no.

_No estando solo._

\---------------------

_—_ ¿Así que realmente te vas a casa? _—_ Yachi preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a empacar sus cosas. Hinata sabía que todas sus cosas regresarían aquí mañana, pero sintió que tenía que hacer las maletas de todos modos.

_—_ Sí _—_ asintió Hinata. _—_ La hermana de Tanaka ya aceptó llevarme

Yachi hizo un puchero y luego volvió a hablar: _—_ ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo?

_—_ Es una emergencia _—_ mintió Hinata. _—_ Tengo que.

La verdad era que Hinata lo sabía. Murió tantas veces que...

_Me pregunto si queda algo de mi alma._

Tenía que ver a su mamá y a Natsu. Necesitaba verlas, no necesitaba nada tanto como necesitaba eso en este momento.

_—_ Bueno _—_ Yachi soltó una pequeña sonrisa. _—_ Diles que dije hola.

Hinata dejó de empacar y luego se dio la vuelta lentamente para verla. Yachi sostenía su camiseta en sus manos, el número diez.

_Puede que nunca llegue a las nacionales._

Los ojos de Hinata se suavizaron por el dolor y luego comenzó a caminar hacia Yachi. Ella no levantó la cabeza. No cuando Hinata extendió la mano para poner su mano sobre su camiseta. No cuando le tocó la mano.

_Se sintió como un adiós._

_—_ Te ves tan triste a veces _—_ Yachi habló en voz baja, su voz se sintió como una pluma para Hinata.

No podía sonreír. Simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus frentes juntas y no sabía por qué Yachi no se había apartado.

_—_ No estoy bien, Yachi _—_ susurró para que ni siquiera las paredes pudieran oír. Se sintió tan bien decirlo finalmente en voz alta. Finalmente admitírselo a alguien.

Yachi apretó su mano y Hinata la apretó suavemente. Cerró los ojos y preguntó:

_—_ ¿Crees en Dios?

Yachi, si estaba sorprendida, no lo demostró en absoluto. Ella respondió: _—_ Sí, creo.

Hinata no abrió los ojos. Solo escuchaba su voz vacilante, su corazón tembloroso. _—_ Si te hiciera vivir un día una y otra vez, ¿qué harías?

El silencio se sintió sofocante.

_—_ Tal vez _—_ comenzó _—_ tratando de averiguar cuál es el punto de vivir exactamente ese día una y otra vez _—_ se detuvo por un minuto _—_ como en, ¿qué hice hoy que debía hacerse de otra manera? ¿Qué pasó hoy que fue tan importante que necesito verlo una y otra vez? ¿Qué pasó hoy que eventualmente podría cambiar toda mi vida?

_“…No era que fuera el primer amigo que había hecho. Él era un compañero…”_

Era casi divertido.

El primer día de ayer, Hinata admitió la verdad ante Yachi. Y ahora, Yachi lo escoltó para descubrir la verdad él mismo.

Estaba frente a sus ojos, pero no estaba seguro de si esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Hasta ahora.

Se sentía como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

_“No quiero irme sin una disculpa”_

Hinata vivió este día una y otra vez para encontrar un cierre. Tener un poco más de tiempo.

_Morí durante ese accidente._

Hinata la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

_Realmente morí._

Y Yachi le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y no preguntó nada. No cuando Hinata empezó a llorar.

Ni siquiera cuando cayó de rodillas tirándola hacia abajo y escuchó que Yachi también lloraba.

\---------------------

Eran sólo las nueve de la mañana y Tanaka ya parecía como si ya hubiera tenido una pelea con alguien, ganó todo un torneo solo y salvó al menos a diez personas de un edificio que estaba en llamas.

_—_ Por favor, ten cuidado en la carretera _—_ Tanaka le dio una palmada en el hombro a Hinata con una amplia sonrisa. _—_ Cinturones de seguridad y todo, lo digo en serio _—_ los ojos de su senpai se agrandaron, llenos de terror. – Realmente no quiero que te lastimes.

_No pudo._

_—_ Seguro _—_ le guiñó un ojo. _—_ Nos vemos mañana.

_Estúpido._

_El mañana nunca llegará._

Las sonrisas de Tanaka se ensancharon y luego despeinó el cabello de Hinata. – Nos vemos mañana – caminó hacia su hermana mayor, Saeko.

_—_ En serio espero que tu mamá y tu hermana estén bien _—_ apareció Suga a su lado, haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera de miedo.

_—_ ¿Cómo eres tan callado? _—_ Sus ojos se abrieron y luego trató de recuperar la calma. _—_ ¡Haz ruido!

Suga solo sonrió. _—_ Eso no sería divertido, ¿verdad? _—_ Sus ojos marrones se posaron en algo detrás de la espalda de Hinata. _—_ Alguien realmente parece querer hablar contigo.

Hinata miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y vio...

_a Kageyama._

Hinata dejó a Suga inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Cuando se detuvo frente a él, Kageyama no dijo nada por un tiempo y Hinata estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Él sólo miró.

Hinata recordó cómo tocó su antebrazo, cómo se unieron sus pieles. Cómo Kageyama lo acercó y besó la palma de su mano.

_"...Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que nunca me había sentido tan bien con otra persona..."_

_—_ Estúpido – dijo Kageyama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. _—_ ¿Por qué estás mirando?

Hinata pensó en cómo iba a morir. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Algo siempre lo alejaba de Kageyama.

Pero aún eran las nueve de la mañana. Y la noche todavía no se veía por ningún lado.

Y Hinata tuvo un pensamiento gentil y loco,

_Quiero que me abrace de nuevo._

Seguido por otro,

_Quiero que bese mis manos._

Y Hinata sonrió, suave y lentamente.

_—_ ¿Sería una locura si dijera que siempre te buscaría entre una multitud llena de extraños? _—_ Susurró, de pie cerca de Kageyama.

Los labios de Kageyama se separaron y frunció el ceño de una manera confusa. Hinata notó cómo su rostro comenzó a ponerse carmesí.

La sonrisa de Hinata se volvió más tierna. Porque lo sabía. Ya lo sabía por ayer.

_Yo también te gusto._

Pero antes de que Kageyama pudiera decir algo, Hinata tocó la mano de Kageyama y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

_No quiero que lo olvides mañana._

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció, cerró los ojos y se apartó ligeramente de Kageyama.

_No quiero que lo olvide mañana._

Hinata comenzó a soltar la mano de Kageyama y…

No pudo. Kageyama no se lo permitió.

Hinata comenzó a soltar la mano de Kageyama y…

No pudo. Kageyama no se lo permitió.

El chico más alto se inclinó para descansar su mejilla contra la de Hinata y susurró cerca de sus oídos: – ¿Sería una locura si dijera que me conociste en un momento muy extraño de mi vida?

Hinata no se podía mover. _—_ ¿Qué…?

_—_ ¿Sería una locura si dijera que en el momento en que nos conocimos por segunda vez, sentí que finalmente podría reiniciar toda mi vida?

Hinata se apartó para mirarlo, confundido, sintiéndose ingrávido cuando...

Kageyama levantó la mano de Hinata que había estado sosteniendo y le dio un beso en la articulación entre el pulgar y el dedo índice de Hinata mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Toda

la cara

de Hinata

se sonrojó.

_Es raro. Como si Kageyama siempre supiera lo que necesitaba._

_—_ Ten cuidado en tu camino de regreso a casa _—_ dijo Kageyama, todavía sosteniendo sus labios en su mano. Hinata podía sentir las palabras en su piel. Luego miró hacia arriba, nunca había visto sus ojos azules tan de cerca.

_Nunca tan cerca._

_—_ Espero que no seas tímido mañana _—_ sonrió Kageyama. _—_ Esta conversación está lejos de terminar.

_Mañana, ¿eh?_

Hinata sonrió de nuevo mientras Kageyama soltaba sus manos. _—_ ¿Crees que me pondré tímido? _—_ Arqueó una ceja. _—_ ¿Quién inició toda la conversación en primer lugar, Kageyama?

Kageyama pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y la esquina de su boca se levantó. El estómago de Hinata se apretó.

Una pequeña sonrisa, una familiar calidez en los ojos.

_Esto fue solo para ti, Shouyou._

_—_ ¿Oh? _—_ Levantó la ceja. _—_ ¿Es esto una competencia? La verdadera pregunta es quién va a terminar la conversación y cómo _—_ él dijo y sus ojos se posaron en sus labios.

Hinata se sonrojó y luego se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el auto. Y luego escuchó a Kageyama reír, haciendo que todo su corazón se llenará de colores.

\---------------------

La hermana de Tanaka, Saeko, lo miraba constantemente, Hinata podía sentirlo, incluso si usaba gafas de sol, y él no podía soportarlo más.

_—_ ¿Qué? _—_ Preguntó mirándola desde el asiento del pasajero.

El paisaje a su alrededor ha sido _—_ y sigue siendo _—_ colinas y campos con hermosos lagos que Hinata estaba más que satisfecha de mirar, pero notó a mitad de camino que Saeko no podía apartar los ojos de él. Y, sobre todo,

Tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro que Hinata jamás había visto. Era tan similar al de Tanaka que daba miedo.

_—_ ¿Ustedes dos son pareja ahora? – Preguntó Saeko con una piruleta en la boca. _—_ ¿Tú y Kageyama?

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y luego comenzó a jugar con el pensamiento. ¿Qué diría si realmente tuviera un mañana?

_—_ Eso creo _—_ admitió Hinata, sonriendo. _—_ Eso espero.

La sonrisa de Saeko se hizo más grande, pura alegría brilló en sus ojos. _—_ Sabes, nunca supe que necesitaba que esto sucediera hasta ahora.

Hinata soltó una risita. _—_ Yo tampoco _—_ dio un codazo cerca de la ventana. Ver todas las flores en el campo, todos los cerezos en flor.

Una nueva canción comenzó en la radio, Hinata la reconoció de inmediato. Empezó a tararear cuando Saeko jadeó con fuerza.

Hinata se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos, pero la hermana de Tanaka solo parecía emocionada.

_—_ ¿Te gusta Queen? _—_ Preguntó, sin mirar el camino en absoluto.

Hinata comenzó a entrar en pánico. _—_ Sí, mi mamá siempre los escucha, ¿por qué?

Saeko se rió maniaticamente y luego subió el volumen de la radio. Se volvió para mirar el camino de nuevo y abrió la boca para cantar.

_—I’m just a poor boy nobody loves me_ _—_ ella señaló a Hinata quien empezó antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo

_— He’s just a por boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity_

Los ojos de Saeko se iluminaron de alegría y sacó la piruleta y luego continuó – _Easy come, easy go_ – ella lo señaló y Hinata se rió y cantó,

_— Will you let me go?_

_— Bismillah! No we will not let you go —_ habían cantado juntos hasta que terminó la canción y luego Saeko le ordenó a Hinata que abriera la guantera. Cuando lo hizo, notó que había...

AC/DC

Hinata levantó los álbumes con entusiasmo. _—_ ¿Realmente los tienes? _—_ No podía creerlo.

Saeko sonrió y le puso uno. _—_ Por supuesto que sí. Ryu me lo consiguió _—_ miró a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo. _—_ ¿Los conoces por tu mamá?

La sonrisa de Hinata se debilitó un poco pero aún permaneció allí. _—_ No, no de ella. De mi papá.

Saeko negó con la cabeza con absoluta fascinación. _—_ Tienes los padres más geniales, Shouyou.

Hinata sonrió y cuando escuchó la guitarra familiar, comenzaron a cantar simultáneamente;

_—Living easy, livin’ free_ _—_ sus voces coincidían con tal facilidad que Hinata no pudo editar reír _—_ _Season ticket, on a one-day ride_ _—_ Saeko empezó a golpear el volante y luego se quitó las gafas de sol para ponérselas a Hinata. _—_ _Asking nothing, leave me be. Taking everything in my stride_ _—_ Hinata se ajustó las gafas de sol y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con una gran sonrisa _—_ _Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme. Ain’t nothing I would rather do…_

Y él finalmente se sentía vivo

\---------------------

Cuando llegaron eran las cinco de la tarde. Saeko detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Hinata y lo miró con adoración.

_—_ Cuídate, Shou _—_ le revolvió el pelo y luego lo acercó para darle un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, haciendo que Hinata se riera. _—_ Estaré en la ciudad. Llámame si algo anda mal, ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata suspiró, todavía sonriendo – Está bien – levantó la mano para quitarse las gafas de sol, pero Saeko lo detuvo. Hinata la miró, completamente confundida. Ella negó con la cabeza y le pellizcó la nariz.

_—_ Guárdalo _—_ sonrió juguetonamente. _—_ Son unisex y te queda mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y él asintió. Cogió su bolso y salió del coche. Después de cerrar la puerta, se volvió para saludar a Saeko, quien sacó una paleta verde nueva de su bolso y encendió el auto con un ruido fuerte, reiniciando la música.

_—She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the fastest damn woman that I ever seen_ … _—_ Saeko le guiñó un ojo y luego se alejó, la música resonó en la calle.

Hinata se preguntó si alguna vez olvidaría esto.

No.

Él sonrió.

Nunca.

\---------------------

En el momento en que Hinata abrió la puerta principal, sintió que alguien abrazó sus piernas.

_—_ ¡Shou! _—_ Natsu gritó. La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció y lleno de preocupación, se arrodilló para sostener el rostro de Natsu entre sus manos.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño? _—_ Hinata acarició su cabello rizado. Natsu tocó la mejilla de Hinata con sus pequeñas manos y luego se inclinó para juntar sus narices.

Dos ojos ámbar idénticos se encontraron con el otro.

_—_ Te extrañé mucho _—_ ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. _—_ Busqué, pero… _—_ jadeó _—_ Shou, no aquí.

Hinata se rió y besó la nariz de Natsu. La abrazó, su cabeza descansaba sobre la de su hermana pequeña.

_—_ Ya he vuelto, Natsu, no llores _—_ le besó la frente.

_—_ Bienvenido a casa, Shouyou.

La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó y miró hacia arriba para ver a su mamá. Cabello largo y pelirrojo recogido en una cola de caballo y cálidos ojos azules y una sonrisa que podría calentar su corazón en un instante.

Hinata se apartó con cuidado de Natsu y luego caminó, se apresuró, hacia su madre para abrazarla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma cantidad de amor y fuerza, si no más.

_—_ Estoy en casa _—_ susurró Hinata.

\---------------------

Después de que Hinata contó todo lo que había sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento durante la cena, subió a su habitación y silenciosamente tocó cada una de sus cosas. Porque sabía que nunca volvería a hacer eso.

Cuando tocó sus libros y revistas de voleibol, escuchó pequeños pasos. Hinata sonrió y se volvió para ver a Natsu sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama. Hinata imitó su postura y se sentó frente a ella.

Natsu solo lo miró fijamente y Hinata tuvo una idea brillante. Sacó las gafas de sol que Saeko le había dado y se las puso a Natsu.

Quién no se opuso en lo absoluto.

Y Hinata, al ver a la niña luciendo como un maldito líder de la mafia, se echó a reír. Natsu parecía como si hubiera terminado al cien por cien con sus empleados.

_—_ ¡Shou! _—_ Natsu exclamó, Hinata dejó de reír inmediatamente. _—_ Reírse es cruel.

Hinata sonrió y dijo: _—_ Pero te ves tan genial, Natsu.

Natsu sonrió y luego enderezó su columna, luciendo bastante satisfecha consigo misma. Había pequeñas pelotas de voleibol en su pijama y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Mañana, ¿eh?_

_—_ Oye, cariño _—_ comenzó Hinata. _—_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Natsu notó el cambio de inmediato. _—_ Está bien _—_ dijo, su voz se sentía incómoda.

Hinata tocó su nuca, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Trató de controlar su voz, intentó mantenerla firme.

_—_ ¿Qué piensas de que me case?

Natsu arrugó la nariz. _—_ Bueno _—_ comenzó y Hinata se secó las palmas sudorosas en sus jeans. _—_ Mientras ella te ame, yo también la amaría.

El estómago de Hinata dio un vuelco. El tragó saliva.

_—_ ¿Qué pensarías si no fuera una chica? _—_ Preguntó Hinata, ya asustado de lo que pudiera decir.

Pero entonces solo Natsu frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera.

_—_ Yo diría lo mismo _—_ respondió ella. _—_ ¿Por qué sería diferente?

Los labios de Hinata comenzaron a temblar y alborotó el cabello de Natsu. _—_ ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? _—_ Preguntó, sonriendo y luego Natsu comenzó a reír.

_—_ No lo sé _—_ se río. _—_ Pero no suficiente.

Hinata jadeó. _—_ ¡Pequeña líder de la mafia! _—_ Natsu se rio y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Hinata se echó a reír.

_—_ ¡Rendición! _—_ Ella le advirtió, las gafas de sol se cayeron. El pecho de Hinata comenzó a doler.

_—_ ¡Me rindo! _—_ él trató de levantar las manos en defensa. _—_ Me rindo.

_—_ Natsu, cariño, es hora de dormir _—_ la mamá de Hinata apareció en la puerta. Natsu inmediatamente dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Hinata y luego volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol en la nariz. Besó la mejilla de Hinata.

_—_ Buenas noches, Shou _—_ dijo Natsu y luego salió de la habitación, dándole un beso a su madre también. Después de que el pequeño líder de la mafia desapareciera, Hinata esperó a que su mamá se fuera, pero…

Ella no lo hizo.

Tenía una sonrisa suave y Hinata juntó las piezas y…

_—_ Lo escuchaste _—_ dijo Hinata, su voz llena de ansiedad _—_ Tú sabes

Su mamá se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado. Hinata no quería mirarla, tenía demasiado miedo de mirarla.

_—_ ¿Es por eso que llegaste a casa antes? _—_ Preguntó con una voz amable.

Hinata cerró los ojos. _—_ Parte de _—_ respondió. No mentira del todo, pero tampoco diciendo la verdad.

Su madre le tocó las manos, haciendo que Hinata se volviera para mirarla. Sus ojos no mostraban disgusto, enojo o decepción.

Hinata sintió que finalmente podía respirar.

_—_ No cambia nada, cariño _—_ dijo, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano. Hinata sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. _—_ Nada en absoluto _—_ dijo y luego lo abrazó, besando su mejilla.

Algo había faltado Y Hinata finalmente encontró la pieza. Encajaba en su corazón, completaba su alma.

_—_ Te amo, mamá _—_ dijo Hinata, todavía sin soltarse.

_—_ Yo también te amo, cariño _—_ su mamá lo apretó más y le acarició la espalda con la mano, de arriba abajo.

Permanecieron así durante un par de segundos antes de retirarse. Hinata se secó las lágrimas y luego miró a su madre.

La sonrisa que se había sentido demasiado conocedora para Hinata.

_—_ Es Tobio, ¿no? _—_ Ella sonrió, tocó sus ojos.

La mandíbula de Hinata cayó y antes de que pudiera volverse carmesí comenzó a tartamudear. _—_ ¿Como supiste?

La mamá de Hinata tocó su pecho, completamente sorprendida. – Eso dolió – se burló ella, todavía sonriendo. – He visto cómo te mira cuando no te das cuenta. ¿Crees que soy ciego, Shouyou? ¿De Verdad?

Y en ese momento, la sonrisa de Hinata podría haberse iluminado.

el

mundo

entero.

\---------------------

Después de que el reloj comenzará a dar las siete en punto, Hinata le dijo a su mamá que iba a reunirse con el equipo. Eso era obviamente una mentira, y Hinata se sintió mal, realmente lo hizo, pero no podía decir la verdadera razón, que era completamente una locura.

Su madre asintió y le dijo que la llamara después de que hubieran terminado.

Hinata se puso el abrigo y salió de su casa. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Estaba mirando las luces de los autos, las estrellas en el cielo, el semáforo, cómo la gente caminaba por las aceras, cómo pasaban junto a él, los rascacielos. Luces rojas, verdes, doradas, moradas, rosas, blancas, azules por todas partes y él era la única persona que las miraba como si nunca las hubiera visto antes.

_Después de morir, comienzas a notar todas las cosas que importan._

Hinata se detuvo cuando notó una barra. Sabía que incluso los menores de edad podían entrar. Bueno, de los dieciséis a los veinte, aparentemente, vio el tablero en el cristal. Incluso podía ver a la gente en él, comiendo (tenían el mejor ramen), bebiendo y jugando a la cartelera. Todos ellos eran un poco mayores que él.

_Mirai_ \- estaba escrito con grandes letras de neón brillantes. El nombre del bar.

Hinata resopló y luego entró.

\---------------------

Estaba comiendo su ramen, sentado cerca del vaso para ver la ciudad y la gente que pasaba por el bar cuando sucedió.

Dos chicos altos aparecieron frente a Hinata, caminando. Se tomaron de la mano y vestían ropa bonita y ...

Uno de ellos lo estaba mirando fijamente y Hinata dejó caer sus palillos en la comida cuando lo reconoció porque…

_—_ ¡¿El Gran Rey?! _—_ Hinata gritó y todos en el bar se volvieron hacia él, luciendo tan confundidos como lo estaría un pecador en una iglesia.

_—_ ¿Chibi-chan? _—_ Oikawa gritó al otro lado del cristal y cuando el otro chico a su lado se dio la vuelta, Hinata temió que pudiera tener un ataque al corazón.

_—_ ¿El as de Seijoh? _—_ Hinata gritó de nuevo. Los ojos de Iwaizumi se agrandaron, tan abiertos que Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Y luego entraron al bar y Hinata no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

No estaba seguro de cómo sucedió todo, pero después de que todos pidieron ramen y hablaron sobre cómo Hinata había terminado aquí, y cómo todos prometieron que iban a derrotar al otro en el próximo partido, Oikawa pidió dos cervezas para él e Iwaizumi - luego ordenó más y más y luego Hinata tomó un sorbo, y luego más y ahora, después de todo lo que pasó

Se habían hecho amigos.

_—_ Saltas tan impecablemente, Chibi-chan _—_ dijo Oikawa arrastrando las palabras, completamente borracho y nervioso. Iwaizumi levantó una ceja para mirarlo. El as solo tomó una copa. _—_ Cada vez que lo veo, te juro que es como si estuvieras volando _—_ Oikawa soltó un hipo.

Hinata se sonrojó y luego comenzó a comer la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que había pedido. _—_ Pero tus ataques son increíbles _—_ Hinata hizo un gesto salvaje, arrojando su pequeño tenedor. Iwaizumi lo siguió con la mirada, lleno de miedo hasta que golpeó los dardos muy lejos, justo en el medio. Alguien empezó a aplaudir, otra persona silbó. _—_ Es como si fueras enviado por Dios o algo así _—_ murmuró.

Oikawa comenzó a llorar. Se volvió hacia Iwaizumi. _—_ ¿Escuchaste eso, Iwa-chan? _—_ gimió. _—_ Nadie me había dicho algo como esto antes… _—_ hipó.

Iwaizumi comenzó a estresarse, le entregó un pañuelo a Oikawa. _—_ Oye, deja de llorar…

Hinata comenzó a reír y tocó la mano de Oikawa, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_—_ ¿Puedo contarles un secreto? _—_ Dijo Hinata, sintiéndose repentinamente sobrio. Demasiado sobrio.

_—_ Por supuesto.

_—_ Esa es una mala idea.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi se miraron después de haber dicho las dos oraciones simultáneamente.

Y por un momento, todo quedó en silencio y se sintió como si Hinata fuera la única persona que quedaba en pie en una competencia llena de ganadores.

_—_ Esta es la quinta vez que vivo este día.

Oikawa frunció el ceño, pero Iwaizumi parecía como si acabara de ser atropellado por un camión.

_—_ ¿Qué quieres decir? _—_ Preguntó Oikawa, sonando sobrio también, aunque su mejilla todavía estaba sonrojada.

Hinata sonrió. Una sonrisa rota, débil pero aún feliz.

_Me pregunto cuándo me volveré loco._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_—_ Estoy atrapado en el mismo día _—_ continuó Hinata. _—_ Tengo que vivirlo una y otra vez.

El ceño de Oikawa se profundizó y miró hacia otro lado, pensando mucho. _—_ Siento que he escuchado esto antes.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron cuando miró a Iwaizumi. Palideció, blanco como la pared.

_—_ Porque lo hiciste _—_ Iwaizumi se rompió la garganta y luego comenzó a escribir su número de teléfono en una servilleta. Se lo dio a Hinata, le temblaban las manos, y dijo: _—_ Memoriza esto y llámame en tu mañana.

_En tu mañana._

La respiración de Hinata se atascó en su garganta y nunca creyó en el destino o en la suerte y casualidad, pero...

_—_ No te refieres a...

_—_ He estado en un bucle de tiempo _—_ suspiró Iwaizumi y se secó la cara, sus ojos parecían demasiado viejos por alguna razón en ese momento. Miró para ver que Oikawa se había desmayado y estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido lentamente.

El pecho de Hinata se sentía pesado y de repente no podía respirar y…

_—_ ¿Cómo salgo, Iwaizumi? _—_ Suplicó Hinata. El rogó. _—_ Por favor, dime cómo…

Fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta. Qué cansado se veía, qué roto se veía, tan...

_Diferente._

Sus ojos contenían algo que Hinata solo notó en sí mismo.

_—_ No lo sabes, ¿verdad? _—_ Preguntó Hinata, con la voz tranquila como las estrellas en el cielo. Iwaizumi cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _—_ Porque todavía estás en el.

Iwaizumi asintió y Hinata sintió que su mundo entero temblaba.

_—_ ¿Cuántos días? _—_ Preguntó, ya temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

Iwaizumi tragó. _—_ Veinte.

Hinata cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una delgada línea. Todo su ser temblaba, sus manos temblaban, su alma temblaba...

_—_ Tengo que salir _—_ susurró y se puso de pie, tomando la pequeña servilleta con el número de Iwaizumi. _—_ Tengo que salir, no puedo quedarme aquí

_—_ ¡Hinata! _—_ Iwaizumi lo llamó, pero Hinata no se detuvo. Caminó aturdido por la ciudad, memorizando los números porque tenía que hacer algo para mantenerse cuerdo...

Y luego se encontró con un atraco en un rincón oscuro. La mujer trató de retirar su bolso, pero no pudo hacerlo, y luego el atacante notó a Hinata.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta,

el hombre disparó su arma y la bala voló directo a su corazón.

Lo único que escuchó antes de morir

eran

los

gritos

de la

mujer.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

Hinata se despertó, jadeando, saltando de su cama, todos sus pensamientos estaban esparcidos por su mente.

El grito aún resonaba en sus oídos, tan fuerte y fuerte y fuerte ...

_—_ Cállate, cállate, cállate _—_ gimió Hinata, sosteniendo su cabeza, pero el sonido nunca se detuvo, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y luego caminó hacia el aire frío, hacia el campo. El grito todavía estaba allí, siempre iba a estar allí.

_— Cállate, cállate, cállate_ _—_ Hinata gritó, llorando y comenzó a girar la punta del cuchillo hacia su pecho.

_Quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio-_

_—Cállate, cállate, cállate-_

_Quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio._

Hinata casi se apuñala a sí mismo cuando notó que alguien estaba parado frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados y el cuerpo temblando.

Tsukishima.


	6. 10:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (Traducción): 
> 
> ¡¡¡Holaaa mis adorables malvades!!! Lo siento, pero tengo escuela, así que las actualizaciones van a ser menos comunes (Van a ser cada sábado) ¡¡¡Gracias por todos los separadores, kudos, hits y COMENTARIOS!!! ¡¡¡ESOS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN EL DÍA!!!¡¡¡ME HACEN TAN MALDITAMENTE FELIZ!!!
> 
> Entonces, quiero ANUNCIAR algunas noticias. ¡¡¡Khm!!!
> 
> Primero, este fanfic tendrá tres partes.
> 
> El segundo acerca del bucle de tiempo de Iwaizumi – desde el inicio, donde converge con Hinata y el final de su bucle.
> 
> La tercera parte es una sorpresa porque solo lo revelare hasta el final.
> 
> PS: Lloré un montón.  
> PPS: La historia todavía tiene mucho que dar. Angst no se acaba todavía. Nadie ha escrito nunca la conclusión de un fic como este.  
> ERNTONCES, FUCK IT, YO LO VOY A HACER
> 
> LES AMO A TODES, Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS – REALMENTE LOS AMO, SABEN :3

**Capítulo 6**

**10:55**

Los gritos nunca cesaron.

Vio a Tsukishima levantar las manos, a la defensiva, temblando, asustado. Sus ojos a veces se entrecerraron, a veces se abrieron.

Hinata no movió el cuchillo.

Los gritos nunca cesaron.

_Quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio-_

Hinata agarró con más fuerza el cuchillo y se movió para apuñalarse a sí mismo.

— ¡HINATA!

Hinata se detuvo, finalmente escuchando la voz de Tsukishima. Desesperado, asustado. Hinata no podía pensar, no podía moverse, respiró hondo, su pecho casi tocó la punta del cuchillo.

— ¡Hinata, escucha! — Tsukishima dijo con voz fuerte. Levantó la mano, tranquilizador, reconfortante — Hinata escuchó gritos

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Bájalo!

_Quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio, quiero que acabe, quiero silencio-_

Hinata le sonrió y no movió el cuchillo. Tsukishima se estremeció, casi retrocedió. – No te preocupes, Tsukishima – susurró Hinata, aun escuchando los gritos, aun sonriendo igual de amplia. — Nunca voy a morir.

Tsukishima

se congeló.

Y palideció, blanco como la pared.

Le sonrió a Hinata, una sonrisa forzada, demasiado tensa, demasiado asustada. — No sabes de lo que estás hablando…

— Oh, sí — Hinata sintió que algo se deslizaba en su mente, acariciando su sangre, bombeando con algo crudo. — Realmente lo hago.

Él me mató. Él me mató. Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Él me mató.

Bajó la cabeza y se estaba acumulando dentro de él, construyendo y construyendo ...

_— Odio esto._

Vio que sus lágrimas caían sobre el cuchillo.

— Odio que lo hayas olvidado— dijo entre diente— Odio que Tanaka se haya olvidado, que Yachi se haya olvidado, que Saeko se haya olvidado, que mi... —sus labios comenzaron a temblar,— mi mamá se olvidó. Natsu lo olvidó. Y eso – Hinata cayó de rodillas, todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo, llorando. – _Él_ olvidó.

_— Dame el cuchillo!_

Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba y…

— ¿Sabes cómo es? — Hinata le gritó, la ira empapó su voz.— ¿Cuándo la gente piensa constantemente que no puedes hacer nada? — Hinata tragó, sus manos temblaban, podía sentir la hoja en su camisa, en su piel. — Cuando solo miran y sabes lo que piensan. ¿Cómo podría jugar cuando no es alto? –La visión de Hinata se volvió borrosa — ¿Cómo podría estar a la altura de su padre cuando no saca buenas notas? ¿Cómo podría... 

— Hinata—Los ojos de Tsukishima se agrandaron.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea — susurró Hinata, bajo, roto, enojado — lo que se siente luchar por una versión de ti mismo que anhelas tanto ser — la única versión que quieres que la gente vea, y luego olvidar quién realmente eres?

Tsukishima se estremeció y luego destruyó su conmoción y respiró hondo, gritó con todo su corazón. — Sé que a veces es demasiado, lo sé, realmente lo hago, pero por favor, solo... — Tsukishima apretó los puños y se arrodilló lentamente frente a Hinata, sus piernas temblaban. — Pero se pone mejor. Te prometo que mejorará, Hinata…

— No tienes idea — susurró Hinata con algo que nunca quiso volver a sentir. — Nunca he lidiado con nada más difícil que mi propia alma — Hinata acercó el cuchillo, listo para atacar, listo para finalmente terminar con todo.

— ¡HINATA! — Tsukishima gritó de nuevo, deteniendo a Hinata. — Mi hermano lo era todo para mí.

Hinata frunció el ceño, confundida, los gritos se estaban calmando.

— Me recuerdas a él — Tsukishima, todavía con las manos en alto, miró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, pero todo lo que Hinata podía pensar era…

_“— Eres alguien que me recuerda a una persona muy importante para mí”_

— Realmente lo dio todo — continuó Tsukishima con menos poder. — Lo intentó y lo intentó a pesar de saber el hecho de que podría no tener éxito. Quería ser fuerte, ser un rematador de alas increíble, pero al final no fue suficiente, su pasión terminó siendo su perdición — jadeó Tsukishima, respirando, concentrándose, finalmente mirando a Hinata, quien finalmente se dio cuenta

_Él estaba llorando._

_Tsukishima estaba llorando._

— Es por eso que no pude entenderlo — los labios de Tsukishima temblaron. — Por eso te encuentro tan molesto — das todo de ti constantemente, sin tomar descansos, sin pensarlo bien y eventualmente terminarás — Tsukishima miró el cuchillo, entrecerrando los ojos. — No sabía que era tan malo — negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia arriba. — No te conocía...

— Ya no quiero vivir más.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, girándose, escondiéndose de Tsukishima, finalmente cediendo. Dejó de pelear.

Y por alguna razón

Eso se sintió más vencedor que suicidarse.

Tsukishima tocó lentamente el cuchillo y se lo quitó a Hinata que se sentía entumecido. Tsukishima guardó la cosa afilada y luego se acercó a Hinata y sin decir una palabra más, lo abrazó.

— Creo que eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

El alma

de Hinata

se movió.

El recuerdo inquietante de cómo Yachi le dijo estas palabras en uno de sus ayeres, parecía como cien velas, brillando en la noche.

— Nunca imaginé que te diría esto algún día — continuó Tsukishima, llorando, más fuerte que Hinata y lo asustó hasta la médula. — Pero estoy asustado como el infierno, así que solo voy a decirlo — Hinata cerró los ojos y...

— Es muy difícil encontrar gente como tú en este mundo.

No podía respirar.

— Gente que nunca se rinde, gente que quiere ser mejor, que empuja a los demás hacia adelante sin poner ningún esfuerzo y eso me cabrea y a la larga se vuelve realmente molesto, pero al final del día — dijo respiración profunda y temblorosa – Me doy cuenta de que eres una de las principales razones por las que quiero intentar ser más.

_Eres una de las principales razones por las que quiero intentar ser más._

Hinata sintió estrellas en su piel. Las estrellas que estaban sobre él cuando murió.

— ¿Más?

— Más diligente, más eficaz — silenció. — Más como la persona que había sido antes de convertirme en lo que quería que la gente viera.

_... ¿Qué se siente al luchar por una versión de ti mismo que tanto anhelas ser, la única versión que quieres que la gente vea y luego olvidar quién eras realmente ...?_

Y Hinata finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para salir del ciclo de tiempo.

La respuesta era clara.

Como el cielo lleno de estrellas cuando murió.

Como el sonido del disparo que le había atravesado el corazón.

Como los ojos de Kageyama quien besó sus manos.

Como la voz de Saeko que cantaba con su corazón.

Como el toque de Yachi que tomó su mano con cuidado.

Como la sonrisa de Tanaka, que era la encarnación de la esperanza.

Como el amor de Natsu y su mamá.

Como el abrazo de Tsukishima, quien fue el primero en salvarlo de morir.

— Tsukishima — susurró Hinata en sus oídos, acariciando su cuello. — Creo que, si no hubieras venido por mí, habría muerto.

Tsukishima soltó un sollozo silencioso y Hinata finalmente le devolvió el abrazo y solo había una cosa en su mente.

_Hoy era mi último día._

Hinata lo sintió. Como una pequeña advertencia, haciéndole cosquillas en la superficie de los huesos. Ese asesinato desgarró una pequeña parte de él. De su interior, de su mente, de su alma.

_Cuando muera hoy, no volveré a despertar._

**––––––––––––––––––––**

_Es interesante vivir tu día cuando sabes que es el último._

Hinata estaba sentado en la cocina, en la mesa. Tsukishima se ha estado moviendo a su alrededor como si caminara sobre cáscaras de huevo. Untó con mantequilla el pan de Hinata, vertió leche en su vaso.

Al principio, Hinata no sabía por qué. Pero luego se dio cuenta ...

_No quiere dejarme cosas afiladas en las manos._

Hinata soltó una sonrisa triste mientras comía su pan y antes de que pudiera detenerse, dijo:

— Alguien hace mucho tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de que está bien decir cosas que suenan locas. Así que aquí voy — Hinata respiró hondo y miró hacia arriba para ver la mirada preocupada y cuidadosa de Tsukishima. — Realmente creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, eres mi mejor amigo.

Tsukishima se quedó boquiabierto, ni siquiera podía hablar. – ¿No es el Rey tu...

Hinata sonrió y le susurró a su amigo, el secreto que nunca le había contado a nadie en ninguno de sus ayeres. – Creo que lo amo.

La

mandíbula

de

Tsukishima

cayó.

Y Hinata se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué es lo que estoy escuchando? — Tanaka entró a la cocina con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Hinata. — ¿Estoy alucinando o acabo de ver a Hinata reírse de tu cara, Tsukishima?

La mandíbula de Tsukishima todavía estaba baja y Hinata no podía detener el temblor de sus hombros.

— Senpai — se rio Hinata, volviéndose hacia él, señalando a Tsukishima. — Creo que rompí Tsukishima.

El Bloqueador más alto, todavía no se movió y Tanaka comenzó a agitar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo frente a su cara.

— Bueno, esto es jodidamente fascinante — sonrió Tanaka, todavía agitando las manos, mirando a Hinata. — ¿Qué le dijiste a él?

Hinata abrió la boca, casi respondiendo cuando una persona alta irrumpió en las puertas. Su chaqueta de cuero estaba despeinada, el cabello oscuro con púas, desordenado y los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron porque…

— ¿El as de Seijoh?

— ¿Iwaizumi?

— ¿El vice capitán de Seijoh?

Después de que todos lo dijeron en voz alta, tanto Tanaka como Tsukishima se volvieron para mirar a Hinata, quien pronunció el nombre de Iwaizumi con facilidad.

Iwaizumi levantó las manos en defensa. — No estoy buscando problemas, Kuroo me dijo la dirección - no preguntes, tenemos una apuesta — Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, luciendo cien por ciento hecho con su vida. — No estoy espiando tu práctica, estoy solo, no, Oikawa no está aquí y solo quiero hablar con Hinata.

Tanaka se puso de pie con Tsukishima, completamente desconcertado y asombrado. — Claro — dijo el chico mayor y luego salió de la habitación, todavía luciendo tan confundido como siempre, Tsukishima lo siguió, quien envió una última mirada a Hinata.

_Hablaremos más tarde._

Hinata asintió con una leve sonrisa y luego, después de que la puerta se cerró, se volvió para mirar...

Iwaizumi corrió hacia él, arrodillándose y tocando sus hombros. — Te vi morir, Hinata — su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, el miedo y el pánico llenaron su corazón. — Ese hijo de puta bastardo te disparó. Te seguí y cuando vi cómo ese hombre apuntó con el arma a tu… — Iwaizumi apretó sus hombros, presionando sus labios en una delgada línea. — Manejé tan rápido como pude — mi bucle se activará pronto — Iwaizumi miró su reloj. — No tengo mucho tiempo, así que necesito que me escuches – Hinata no podía dejar de temblar, pero él todavía asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Lo más importante en esta jodida mierda es que no puedes engañar a la muerte.

La mente de Hinata comenzó a dar vueltas.

_No puedes engañar a la muerte._

Cuando se dio cuenta de qué significaba eso, sus ojos llenos de pánico finalmente se revelaron a Iwaizumi, quien acercó a Hinata y lo abrazó.

_Porque eso significa…_

— Puedes sentirlo, ¿no? — Preguntó Iwaizumi, la voz se sentía como una pluma. — Todas las demás muertes fueron accidentes, lo sé porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero ayer no fue un accidente. Te mató ayer. Eso no es lo mismo. No está ni cerca de tu muerte original – la voz de Iwaizumi sonó como un coro. — Este podría ser tu último día.

Y Hinata habló porque _tenía_ que saber...

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? — Preguntó. — ¿Cómo? No hay forma de que puedas resolver esto en 20 días...

Iwaizumi se apartó del abrazo de su reloj de pulsera — Joder — dijo y luego lo miró de nuevo. — Te prometo una cosa, Hinata. Encuentra una manera de vivir este día y te lo juro, lo juro por el maldito todopoderoso, te lo diré, simplemente no mueras...

Hinata parpadeó.

Y entonces

Iwaizumi

sólo

desapareció.

Como si no hubiera estado allí en absoluto. Pero Hinata aún podía sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Tsukishima y Tanaka regresaron a la habitación y Hinata, por curiosidad y miedo, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué salieron de la cocina?

Tanaka arqueó una ceja, Tsukishima frunció el ceño. Se miraron el uno al otro. — No lo recuerdo. ¿Quizás olvidamos algo en nuestra bolsa de deporte?

Hinata palideció.

_Como si Iwaizumi no hubiera estado allí en absoluto._

Acaba de ver la otra cara de la misma moneda. ¿Hinata también era tan fácil de olvidar?

_...A veces siento como si ya hubiéramos hablado así antes..._

Tal vez no.

Tal vez podría salir arrastrándose de este mar y escalar su camino hacia

las

estrellas.

Porque Hinata finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para salir del bucle de tiempo.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

_Es interesante vivir tu día cuando sabes que es el último._

Hinata no habló mucho. Solo estaba mirando. Haciendo rápidos y picos. Jugando el juego de la mejor manera que pudo. Recordar y notar cuánto se preocupaba Suga por el equipo y cuánto se preocupaba Daichi por las personas en general. Cómo Asahi frunció el ceño cuando se estaba acercando a la red para pinchar, cómo todavía luchaba con su lucha, cómo trataba de ocultarlo, haciéndolo con éxito, pero Hinata lo notó.

Dudaba que algo pudiera esconderse de sus viejos ojos que lo habían visto todo.

Notó cómo Nishinoya tenía cicatrices. En sus manos. Pequeñas líneas blancas que fueron golpeadas por la pelota de voleibol tantas veces que a Hinata nunca le importó mirarlo un poco más de cerca. Se dio cuenta de que Yamaguchi era el único que hacía sonreír a Tsukishima, una sonrisa profunda y real, y Hinata tuvo que preguntarse.

¿Es así como se veía cuando estaba frente a Kageyama?

Se dio cuenta de cómo todos estaban peleando sus batallas y cuánto importaban las pequeñas cosas. Cómo Yachi fue una de las mejores cosas que jamás haya visto en su vida. Cómo empezó a considerar en serio a Saeko la persona más divertida del mundo. Cómo Tanaka debe ser la persona más fuerte del equipo. Cómo lo abrazaron todos, ese día en el que realmente no podía levantarse en absoluto.

Y Hinata sabía ...

_Cuánto nunca miré, nunca escuché, nunca me importó._

**––––––––––––––––––––**

_Es interesante vivir tu día cuando sabes que es el último._

Hinata caminó por esta calle tantas veces con Kageyama que ni siquiera podía contar. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus paseos resultó ser muy diferente al otro. Tantas acciones han llevado a tantas y diferentes consecuencias.

Hizo que Hinata creyera en el destino y la suerte y casualidad.

El silencio fue amable y generoso con Hinata.

_...Me conociste en un momento muy extraño de mi vida..._

Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Línea de la mandíbula afilada, ojos azules, cabello oscuro, cepillando sus cejas.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró porque ...

Yo también le gusto.

Pero Hinata sabía que era más. Siempre ha sido más.

_Siempre ha sido Kageyama._

— No quiero ser quien te observe, cuando obtengas tu primera medalla de oro en los nacionales — habló Hinata, claramente, en voz alta y se detuvo porque estaban en el medio del camino y él no lo hizo. No quiero llegar a la acera. Kageyama se dio la vuelta, parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué-

— No quiero ver cómo tu persona más importante entra y te besa.

Esta podría haber sido la primera vez que Hinata no confesaba sus sentimientos conmovidos. Esta podría haber sido la primera vez que Hinata confesaba sus sentimientos usando palabras.

_Y el cielo se miraba_

_tan_

_brillante._

Hizo que Hinata creyera en el mañana.

Miró hacia arriba y preguntó. Lo mismo que preguntó en su primer día de ayer. Pero la respuesta fue bastante diferente esta vez.

_¿Que estoy buscando?_

Hinata finalmente lo supo.

_Él mismo._

— No hay forma de que encuentre a alguien que sea más importante para mí que tú.

Hinata sonrió gentil y elegantemente. Porque cada vez que confesó, cada vez que Kageyama dijo algo diferente.

_Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible._

Incluso entonces. Incluso cuando ninguno de los dos sabía nada.

Incluso entonces.

Hinata no miró hacia atrás. – Nunca se sabe – susurró, todavía sonriendo. – No puedes estar seguro de nada.

_...Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que nunca me había sentido tan bien con otra persona..._

Pero Kageyama dijo algo diferente esta vez.

_Él siempre dice algo diferente._

— Lo sé — dijo, con una voz tan clara y fuerte como la de Hinata. Escuchó pasos. — Porque apareces en cada momento como si estuvieras destinado a estar allí y no hay forma de que exista otra persona así.

Hinata sintió unas manos en su mejilla derecha y de repente se encontró mirando los ojos azules de Kageyama. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron los pequeños rizos detrás de su oreja.

Hinata se inclinó hacia la mano de Kageyama, cubriéndose con la suya. — ¿Qué significa esto? — Susurró Hinata.

Kageyama se inclinó más cerca. — Te vería en todo — presionó su frente contra la de Hinata.

— Entonces trata de no pensar en mí — respondió Hinata, mostrando la sonrisa que solo Kageyama podía hacerla invisible.

La nariz de Kageyama rozó la suya y el chico más alto se tocó la sien. — Como si pudiera hacerte salir de aquí — sonrió. Kageyama sonrió y no dio miedo ni fue extraño. Era suave y tenía hoyuelos y Hinata se puso carmesí así.

— Creo que eres el primer amigo que hice, un socio — dijo Hinata, escapando honestamente de su alma como flores hechas de plumas, elevándose hacia el cielo hecho de estrellas, libre como un pájaro.

— Creo que siempre te buscaría entre una multitud llena de extraños.

Kageyama medio cerró los ojos y dijo, acercándose más: – Creo que me conociste en un momento muy extraño de mi vida.

Y Kageyama lo besó.

Y Hinata sintió que su corazón palpitaba, estallaba y latía como las luces que los rodeaban a la ciudad. Por un momento solo sintió las manos de Kageyama en su cabello, cerca de su nuca, acariciándolo, abrazándolo y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico más alto y luego sintió las manos de Kageyama tocar su cintura, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y a Hinata.

se

sintió

tan

vivo.

Hinata rompió el beso, diciendo: — Me gustas — Kageyama parecía mareado, sus ojos se enfocaban lentamente pero todavía sostenía a Hinata tan cerca, y sonrió y él fue el único que cambió y dijo algo diferente cada maldito ayer y Hinata no podía soportarlo más

— Realmente — Murmuró Hinata, extendiendo una mano para poner su palma contra la mejilla de Kageyama. — Te amo.

El rostro de Kageyama se sonrojó — Hinata podía sentir el fuego bajo su palma — , así que se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kageyama, casi perdiendo el equilibrio

Kageyama lo agarró por la cintura y se inclinó suavemente para darle pequeños besos a Hinata - en su mandíbula, en su mejilla, sien y cabello y -

— Creo que te he amado desde el momento en que dijiste, _estoy aquí —_ respondió Kageyama, dejando a Hinata sin aliento.

Y

entonces

Hinata solo vio una luz y escuchó un fuerte ruido. El ruido de los neumáticos resbalando por la carretera. Rápidamente soltó a Kageyama, quien abrió los ojos con miedo - Hinata vio que sus manos se extendían hacia ...

Sintió que el dolor lo golpeaba como un látigo afilado.

Y Hinata

cayó en

la oscuridad.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, vio blanco y se sintió débil.

Se sentó tan rápido que casi vomitó; sintió unas manos en su rostro, así que miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos azules de Kageyama.

— ¡Shou! — Kageyama comenzó con una voz llena de pánico. — Está bien, estás en un hospital

_¿Hospital?_

– …todo está bien, estoy aquí, ayer te atropelló un auto, te jalé, justo a tiempo…

_Atropellado por un coche ayer..._

_Por un coche ayer ..._

_Ayer..._

La respiración de Hinata se atascó en su garganta, extendió la mano para acercar a Kageyama, abrazándolo, sin importarle todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos, todas las cuerdas atadas a las máquinas que las rodeaban.

— ¿Qué te dije ayer? — Preguntó Hinata, teniendo un pensamiento loco porque ¿y si se despertaba después de su pelea?

— Me amas.

Hinata respiró profundo y tembloroso, los hombros ya temblaban cuando comenzó a llorar. Sonriendo y llorando y riendo y sintió que era alguien que había

visto

muerte

y

reído.

**––––––––––––––––––––**

Había tres reglas sobre el bucle de tiempo hasta donde sabía Hinata,

_Uno,_ Hinata tuvo que morir a causa de los accidentes.

_Dos_ , Hinata siempre tenía que morir a las once en punto, tarde en la noche.

_Tres,_ Hinata siempre tenía que despertarse a las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Ni antes ni después.

Había una regla que era lo más importante en un bucle de tiempo por lo que Hinata sabía de Iwaizumi,

_Solo una_ , no puedes engañar a la muerte.

Y había tres reglas para salir de un ciclo de tiempo por lo que sabía Hinata,

_Uno_ , el accidente que comenzó todo en primer lugar tuvo una razón para suceder. Ocurrió por una cosa o una persona.

_Dos_ , para romper el ciclo del tiempo, debe tener el mismo accidente que el primero.

_Tres_ , para distinguir el bucle de tiempo, la cosa o la persona que fue la razón del accidente, tenía que ser quien salvó a la persona que estaba en el bucle de tiempo, justo antes de morir.

En este caso,

Kageyama.

_Siempre ha sido Kageyama._


	7. 11:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora (Traducción): 
> 
> ¡¡¡Holaaa mis adorables malvades!!! Hemos llegado a la parte final. Todos los capítulos que había planeado para la primera parte (capítulo 8,8,10, y 11) han sido movidos a la parte III. Es un mejor esquema.
> 
> ¡¡¡Gracias por estar conmigo a través de la parte I. Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, y los hits y TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS!!! Significaron mucho, significan mucho. Gracias por disfrutar esto tanto como yo. La Parte II no llegará la próxima semana, llegará la semana siguiente. Porque tengo que resumir toda la Parte II. Que va a ser sobre el ciclo de tiempo de Iwaizumi. Desde el principio, hasta cuando conoció a Hinata, hasta donde sale (spoiler: SÍ, SALDRÁ A IWA-CHAN, CUELGUE ALLÍ) Y luego habrá la Parte III (JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DIGO DE QUÉ SERÁ ESO AL FINAL DE LAS NOTAS)
> 
> Ahora, GRITA A TODOS LOS QUE MEJORARON MIS DÍAS:
> 
> Aingeeal: Fuiste el primero en comentar mi historia y podría haberme detenido si no hubieras escrito. Yo estaba tan feliz. Podría haber sido la persona más feliz del mundo. te quiero. Gracias por todo.
> 
> Phoenixi77: Siempre comentaste. El que permaneció durante tanto tiempo en mi cabeza fue el del Capítulo 2. Escribiste 'Oh wow, ¡Ahhhhhh!'. ¿¿¿¿Y PUEDO SOLO DECIR CÓMO ESTA COSA PEQUEÑA MOVIÓ MI ALMA?????
> 
> Ashellou: Siempre respondiste. Eres mi amigo. Mucho amor.
> 
> Power_Hands: ¡¡¡Escribiste un comentario tan largo!!! ¡¡HIZO QUE MI CORAZÓN SE LLENA DE ALEGRÍA NO PUEDO AGRADECER LO SUFICIENTE Lore!!  
> Sinq: Me enamoré de todo lo que escribiste y de tu buen corazón.
> 
> Clockwork_fangirl: Podría ser una de las mejores personas que he conocido. ¡¡Ese comentario de dokie-dokie me hizo tan feliz!!
> 
> Queencraft: ESE COMENTARIO SOBRE SAEKO Y YACHI Y TSUKKI FUE TAN LLENO DE CORAZÓN
> 
> Hewwo: Siempre respondió, siempre trajo lo mejor contigo. Te amo. ¿¿¿TAMBIÉN ESE LARGO COMENTARIO SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO 6??? ERES EL MEJOR JURO
> 
> daftdaffodil: ¡¡¡Siempre llegaste en los mejores momentos!!! ¡¡Y ese comentario de 'santo niku niku' me hizo reír tanto!!
> 
> VoidedBabbles: Me llamaste un autor increíble. No tienes idea de lo que significa.
> 
> mundanely_stupid: boi, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estoy feliz de que mi fic te haya hecho olvidar tus preocupaciones, aunque sea un poco. Imagina que te acabo de dar un abrazo.
> 
> AnimeVampire: AHHHH ¡¡Me encantan tus comentarios !! ¡¡y que estás tan interesado en la Parte II!! Mucho amor.
> 
> ShouyouRamen: YEPEPEPEPEPEPEEP LO HICE Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO. Gracias por decir que crees que soy bueno escribiendo. SIGNIFICA TODO JODER.
> 
> Y gracias por todos los demás también. También me encantan tus comentarios. Pero estas personas estuvieron aquí desde el principio y sin ellas no habría publicado la historia tan rápido. Gracias por esto. Gracias.
> 
> LOS AMO A USTEDES. TODOS.
> 
> Música que usé para la Parte I (todo está disponible en YouTube)
> 
> Sesión de música en el coche con Saeko y Hinata:
> 
> Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody / Don't Stop Me Now  
> AC / DC - Shook me all night long / Back in Black / Highway to Hell  
> Amazarashi - Philosophy  
> Asian Kung-fu Generation - Boys and Girls  
> Aimer - Ref: rain  
> Bump of Chicken: March Comes Like a Lion Music Video
> 
> Escenas de Hinata Shouyou y Kageyama Tobio:
> 
> Florence - never let me go  
> Broken - Patrick Watson  
> Someone to Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic  
> Rebel Wave - Forest  
> Wounded - Nine Inch Nails  
> This is the day – The The
> 
> Escenas de Tsukishima, Hinata y Tanaka:
> 
> Shots (remix) - Imagine Dragons  
> Tonight, tonight - Mondo Cozmo  
> Sons and Daughters - Allman brown ft. Liz lawrence  
> Rudimental - These Days  
> Midnight City - m83
> 
> Escenas de Yachi y Hinata:
> 
> RADWIMPS - Zen zen zense / Sparkle / Nandemonaiya / Yumetourou  
> One Ok Rock - We are  
> Party:  
> The Killers - Mr. Brightside  
> Paramore - Misery Business
> 
> (Escuchen estos temas cuando/si releen las series) Me ayudo un montón cuando estaba escribiendo.)

**Capítulo 7**

**11:00**

3 días después.

Hinata se subió al auto junto a Saeko, quien ya estaba golpeando su cabeza con la música. Hinata quería ir con Saeko, quien resultó tener una importante crisis de compras. Después de comprar todo en otra ciudad, regresaron a casa.

La noche los rodeó mientras se apresuraban por la carretera. Las luces de los coches iluminaron toda la carretera.

— _I’m a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger_ — Hinata canto con Saeko. Sus voces encajaban perfectamente. — _Defying the laws of gravity. I’m a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva._ _I’m gonna go_ — Hinata señaló a Saeko, sus gafas de sol casi se caen.

— _Go_ — cantó Saeko y volvió a señalar a Hinata.

— _Go_ — Hinata ajustó sus gafas de sol — _There’s no stopping me_

Y luego Hinata lo cambió a otra cosa.

— _Back in black_ — Saeko comenzó á cantar — _I hit the sack. It’s been too long I’m glad to be back. Yet I’m let loose…_

_—…from the noose_ — Hinata se unió — _That’s kept me hanging around. I’ve been looking at the sky and it’s gettin’ me high._ _Forget the hearse ‘cause I never die…_

Hinata estaba mirando en silencio cómo los autos pasaban por los de Saeko. Esta vez estaban escuchando la radio. Hinata reconoció a la banda de inmediato. _Asian Kung—fu generation._ Miró a la hermana de Tanaka por el rabillo del ojo.

Saeko se estaba preparando para dejar caer un caramelo azul en su boca. Hinata recordó su primer viaje en auto.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Hinata salió del hospital. Sus heridas no eran cruciales, Kageyama se aseguró de eso cuando lo sacó del auto. Apenas le rozó.

Kageyama lo salvó.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Hinata salió del ciclo del tiempo. Ha pasado una semana desde que todos los días eran un mañana.

_Debería sentirme bien._

Pero Hinata no estaba bien.

_Debería estar feliz._

No lo estaba.

_No debería tener miedo._

Él lo tenía.

_Debería poder sonreír._

No estaba bien.

— Oye, Saeko — Hinata la miró. Saeko estaba masticando el caramelo, emitiendo ruidos fuertes y crujientes. — ¿Conoce el problema de Tanaka?

Saeko dejó de masticar, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, parpadeó y respondió: — No sabía que lo sabías.

Hinata dio un codazo cerca de la ventana, tocándole el pelo, jugando con las cerraduras, tratando de encontrar consuelo para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— No me lo dijo, solo me di cuenta — Hinata sabía que Tanaka no recordaba el día en que le había contado a Hinata sobre su estado mental. El único día del bucle de tiempo que todos recordaron fue el día en que Hinata intentó suicidarse.

La canción cambió en la radio. Hinata conocía a la banda. _Bump of chicken._

— Tienes ojos agudos, ¿no es así, Hinata? — Saeko sonrió y luego se metió otro caramelo en la boca. Uno amarillo. ¿Limón, tal vez? — Ryu no quiere hablar de eso.

Hinata inclinó lentamente la cabeza. — No creo que eso sea cierto.

_Me habló al respecto._

—Pero estoy seguro de que está bajo control. No se derrumbará.

Saeko agarró el volante con las manos. Hinata vio que las yemas de sus dedos se volvían blancas.

— No creo que sobreviviría viéndolo desmoronarse — admitió Saeko en voz baja.

Hinata sonrió levemente. — No lo hará — dijo. — Incluso los luchadores tienen armaduras. Eso es lo que los mantiene vivos. Es parte de ellos.

Como Saeko no respondió, Hinata volvió a mirarla. Vio que los ojos de Saeko se agrandaron.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Hinata, sonriendo.

Saeko le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzando a masticar el caramelo. — Nada — se volvió para mirar la carretera. — Es solo que has sonado como Ryu por un segundo.

Hinata soltó una sonrisa omnisciente. — ¿Qué puedo decir? — Él se encogió de hombros. — Aprendo rápido.

Saeko se rio entre dientes y luego dejó caer otro dulce en su boca. Uno verde. ¿Una manzana verde, tal vez?

El sonido de los coches llamó la atención de Hinata y pronto volvió a mirar por la ventana. Podía ver una ciudad, su luz era fascinante. Verde y rojo, azul y blanco.

_Qué hermoso._

Hinata recordó el día en que le dispararon. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, como si pudiera sentir la bala de nuevo.

Tenía miedo de salir a la calle. Nadie se dio cuenta todavía. Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo estaba evitando todas las situaciones que pudieran llevarlo a estar en la ciudad, especialmente cuando es de noche. Tenía miedo de que lo atacaran, lo mataran, lo empujaran...

Nadie se dio cuenta todavía. Pero Hinata sabe que lo harán. Podrían pensar que es por el accidente automovilístico. Pero estaba bien sentado en un automóvil; este escenario actual era la evidencia de eso. Entonces se darán cuenta de que esto no fue por el accidente automovilístico. Por lo tanto, necesitan hacer una pregunta completamente nueva, que Hinata no tenía idea de cómo responder.

¿De qué estás tan asustado?

_Morir._

La canción cambió en la radio. Hinata también reconoció a este. Yachi la escuchaba mucho. _Aimer._

— ¿Por qué amas a Kageyama?

Hinata se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos. Saeko tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y Hinata tuvo que detenerse por un minuto, juntando sus pensamientos.

Hinata tenía muchas razones para amar a Kageyama.

Lo sanó, desvaneció su tristeza y dolor, lo ayudó a mejorar, lo ayudó a poder jugar y ganar, tenía una sonrisa tan linda y hermosa. Incluso si estaba estancado, todavía se inclinaba cada vez que Hinata quería un beso o susurrar algo. Él era el único que siempre decía algo diferente, hacía algo diferente en cada ayer. Hizo que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que había estado buscando en toda su vida.

Hinata tenía muchas razones para amar a Kageyama. Sin embargo, el que realmente hizo que su corazón se acelerara, el que realmente hizo que su alma se sintiera en paz fue...

— Él me hace sentir vivo.

Quizás Saeko esperaba algo más. Quizás Saeko no esperaba una respuesta en absoluto. Tal vez solo tenía curiosidad por saber si Hinata respondería. Quizás todo lo que le importaba era la respuesta.

Hinata no tenía idea, pero dejó a Saeko sin palabras con esta declaración.

Y la canción cambió de nuevo. _Amazarashi._

— Nunca pensé que el amor pudiera ser algo así.

Hinata escuchó sus palabras. Entendió sus palabras. Todavía le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda. Saeko le sonreía gentilmente a Hinata. La comisura de su boca se levantó y respondió:

— Nunca pensé que vivir pudiera ser algo así.

**————————————————————**

Hinata estaba bebiendo su batido, sentada en una cafetería con Iwaizumi. El chico mayor estaba tomando café, estaba constantemente frunciendo el ceño. Hinata hizo chasquear su lengua.

Iwaizumi salió de sus pensamientos y suspiró profundamente. — No sé cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar esto más — bajó la voz — Sé que me dijiste las reglas sobre cómo salir, pero no me funciona.

Hinata se inclinó más cerca. — Necesitas estar en buenos términos con Oikawa para poder escapar — los ojos de Iwaizumi se oscurecieron, eso hizo que Hinata se detuviera. — ¿Qué causó el ciclo de tiempo en primer lugar?

Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado. — Suicidio.

La sangre

de Hinata

corrió

frío.

— ¿Quién es?

Recordó el cuchillo, recordó a Tsukishima, recordó...

— Oikawa — Iwaizumi se frotó los ojos con cansancio y luego enterró su rostro entre sus manos. — Tengo que prevenirlo todos los días.

Hinata ni siquiera podía imaginar lo devastador que era esto. No es de extrañar que Iwaizumi pareciera un hombre al borde de la muerte.

— Al principio — comenzó Iwaizumi, todavía cubriendo su rostro. — Ni siquiera sabía que se suicidó. Los primeros seis días fueron así: me quedé dormido y luego me desperté de nuevo el mismo día. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Pero entonces, un día — susurró. — Yo lo vi. Y luego junté las piezas.

Hinata estaba asustada, no quería preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo para ayudar a Iwaizumi…

— ¿Por qué? — Hinata sabía que Iwaizumi entendía la pregunta. Ambos sabían lo que les había pedido.

— Todavía no lo sé — suspiró Iwaizumi de nuevo y finalmente miró de nuevo a Hinata. Ojos marrones viejos y cansados. “Debe ser la clave para salir de este lío,” Iwaizumi miró a Hinata por un par de segundos. "Es extraño que no me olvides como el resto".

Hinata se encogió de hombros. — Estaba en tu lugar, ¿recuerdas? — Se apoyó en la mesa con la barbilla en los dos puños. Además, todavía me debes una explicación.

_—_ _...¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Preguntó._ _—_ _¿Cómo? No hay forma de que puedas resolver esto en 20 días..._

_—_ _Te prometo una cosa, Hinata. Encuentra una manera de vivir este día y te digo: lo juro por el maldito todopoderoso, te lo diré, simplemente no mueras..._

Iwaizumi parpadeó y respiró hondo. —Conozco a otra persona — dijo — que estaba en un bucle de tiempo.

Hinata se congeló.

— Salió de esto hace mucho tiempo — continuó Iwaizumi, todavía mirando a Hinata. — Me contó todo lo que sé sobre el ciclo de tiempo.

Hinata tragó saliva y preguntó: — ¿Quién?

Iwaizumi tomó levantó su taza de café y dijo:

— Ushijima.

Y el corazón de Hinata se detuvo por un momento.

**————————————————————**

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo cuando escuchó a Natsu.

— ¡Shou! — Ella exclamó, aferrándose a su cuello, mirando la televisión. — ¡Vas a perder!

Hinata estaba presionando los botones más rápido en su controlador de playstation. Su personaje le cortó la cabeza al zombie. — ¡Como el infierno que voy a perder!

— ¡Esa fue una mala palabra! — Natsu comenzó a entrar en pánico, mirando a los zombies. — ¡Cuidado con la chica!

Hinata resopló, haciendo que su personaje matara a otro zombi que intentó atacar a la chica. Luego se detuvo y se escondió para recargar. — Te juro Natsu, todo lo que te importa es Ellie.

Hinata podía escuchar a Natsu haciendo pucheros. — Joel está triste todo el tiempo, Shou.

Hinata encendió la linterna de Joel. — Él tiene una razón para estar, cariño—

— ¡Hinata! — Escuchó la voz de su madre desde abajo. — ¡Tsukishima está aquí!

— ¡Bueno! — Hinata gritó de vuelta y luego salvó el juego. Volvió al menú principal y luego apagó la PlayStation. Volvió a poner el mando en su sitio y luego vio que se abría la puerta.

El cabello rubio de Tsukishima fue lo primero que notó Hinata. Los ojos de Tsukishima se posaron inmediatamente en la hermana pequeña de Hinata.

_Oh cierto,_ pensó Hinata. _Es su primer encuentro._

Natsu sonrió y luego estiró las manos. Los ojos de Tsukishima se agrandaron.

Hinata juró que vio el cuello de Tsukishima volverse carmesí. Aceptó la mano de Natsu y dijo: — Tsukishima. Estoy encantado de conocerte también.

La alegría de Natsu pintó todo su rostro con luz. Luego, adorablemente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja. — ¿Ves eso, Hinata? — Él dijo. — Así es como actúa una persona bien educada.

La mandíbula de Hinata cayó. — Muy gracioso — dijo, sonriendo. — ¿Que se supone que significa eso? ¿Crees que no tengo buenos modales?

Tsukishima tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. — No responderé a eso — se sentó frente a Hinata. Durante un par de minutos, solo se escuchó el silencio. Pero entonces Tsukishima habló, claro como el día, ¡Vaya, eres tan alto! — Los ojos de Natsu brillaron. — Mi nombre es Natsu. Encantado de conocerte.

Hinata juró que vio el cuello de Tsukishima volverse carmesí. Aceptó la mano de Natsu y dijo: — Tsukishima. Estoy encantado de conocerte también.

La alegría de Natsu pintó todo su rostro con luz. Luego, adorablemente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja. — ¿Ves eso, Hinata? — Él dijo. — Así es como actúa una persona bien educada.

La mandíbula de Hinata cayó. — Muy gracioso — dijo, sonriendo. — ¿Que se supone que significa eso? ¿Crees que no tengo buenos modales?

Tsukishima tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. — No responderé a eso — se sentó frente a Hinata. Durante un par de minutos, solo se escuchó el silencio. Pero entonces Tsukishima habló, claro como el día

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó.

Hinata empezó a golpear el suelo. — Mejor — admitió, sin mentir del todo. — No quiero hacer nada estúpido, lo prometo.

Silencio.

— Deberías decírselo a Kageyama.

Hinata dejó de hacer golpear sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba y solo miró a los ojos de Tsukishima cuando dijo:

— No.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca. Hinata no sabía si era por ira, molestia, angustia o preocupación.

— Es apresurado admitirlo, pero incluso un ciego podría darse cuenta de que se preocupa profundamente por ti — dijo Tsukishima en voz baja. — Puedo ayudarte, lo sabes. Pero yo no soy él. Podría hacer mucho más...

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que la amistad no es tan importante como una relación? — Preguntó Hinata entre dientes.

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos. — Ambos sabemos que no es así. Solo digo que, si Yamaguchi no me dijera algo como esto, me cabrearía — Tsukishima se detuvo por un minuto. — Sabes que lo entenderá. Él podría ayudar...

— No quiero que él vea — susurró Hinata, poniendo sus manos en sus piernas — lo débil que estoy bajo toda esta valentía.

_No quiero que él vea._

— Él solo vería lo que yo vi — declaró Tsukishima.

Hinata ocultó su mirada, se giró avergonzada, sin querer preguntar, pero aun así necesitaba hacerlo. — ¿Y qué es eso?

— Alguien lleno de humanidad".

**————————————————————**

Hinata caminaba con Yachi hacia la casa grande donde la música era tan fuerte que Hinata incluso podía escucharla desde aquí.

— ¿De quién es la fiesta? — Preguntó Yachi, abrazando la chaqueta que Hinata le había dado hace media hora porque tenía frío. — ¿Tanaka—senpai?

Hinata frunció el ceño, acercándose a la puerta principal, Yachi lo siguió. — No, es de un amigo de Tanaka, si mal no recuerdo.

Yachi se aclaró la garganta. — Bueno — vaciló. — Esto suena ...um...inestable?

Hinata se rió y llamó a la puerta. — Dímelo — sonrió. "Pero todo el equipo está aquí. Estoy segura de que Kiyoko también está aquí — Hinata se volvió para enviarle a Yachi una sonrisa reconfortante. — Si quieres irte, búscame. Sé que tu mamá no está en la ciudad, así que no quiero que camines sola a casa.

Yachi tocó la mano de Hinata y le dio un pequeño apretón. — Gracias — dijo con una voz amable. Hinata asintió y luego la puerta principal se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

Y alguien estaba allí, a quien Hinata no conocía en absoluto.

— ¿Contraseña? — Preguntó con una cara fría de piedra.

Hinata frunció el ceño y trató de mirar detrás del hombre, de repente vio a Tanaka. Sonreía como un idiota, agitando su camisa en el aire al ritmo de la música, rodeado de un montón de gente.

— ¡Tanaka—senpai! — Hinata gritó, tratando de llamar su atención, pero luego ...

— La respuesta es correcta — dijo el extraño, alejándose para dejarlos entrar a la casa.

Hinata y Yachi entraron. Yachi tocó su hombro. — Voy a buscar algo de beber — trató de decir la música fuerte. — ¿Quieres algo?

Hinata comenzó a abrir la boca, pero luego la música cambió y de repente vio

Nishinoya

Con un sombrero verde lleno de plumas, robando el micrófono de la mano de Asahi y gritó:

— ¡BIEN GENTE, USTEDES CONOCEN EL LA PRACTICA! — La multitud gritó, alguien llevaba la camiseta de Tanaka como si fuera una gorra de béisbol, Asahi estaba tratando de recuperar el micrófono, Hinata notó que Daichi corría por los pasillos siendo perseguido por Ennoshita—

— _Coming out of my cage_ — empezó a Cantar Nishinoya con la multitud, saltando arriba y abajo — _And I’ve been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did we end up like this?_ — Nishinoya paró de cantar, estiró su mano, sosteniendo el micrófono hacia la multitud — _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

Hinata vio a Suga bebiendo cerveza, hablando con Kiyoko. Yachi también estaba allí. Vio a Kenma riendo, jugando con su interruptor de Nintendo. Kuroo estaba sentado a su lado en uno de los sofás, mirando extrañamente a Lev que estaba cantando con Nishinoya y la multitud con todo su corazón.

— _Jealousy, turning saint into the sea. Swimming through the lullabies. Choking on your own alibis_ — alguien estaba grabando la escena completa con su celular, alguien solo bailaba — _But it’s just the price I pay, destiny is calling me._ _Open up my eager eyes, ‘Cause I’m Mr.Brightside…_

Hinata sintió unas manos en su cintura, un cuerpo cálido cerca de él. — Hola, Shou — dijo Kageyama, presionando un beso en el cabello de Hinata.

Hinata se relajó y cubrió sus manos sobre las de Kageyama. Él sonrió gentilmente. — Hola — se inclinó hacia el pecho de Kageyama. — ¿Dónde estabas?"

Hinata sintió la barbilla de Kageyama en su cabeza. Estaba con Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, jugando a los dardos — tarareó Kageyama y Hinata lo sintió. Su mejilla se puso roja. — Tsukishima es mucho más amable conmigo últimamente. ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

Hinata sonrió. — Ni una pista — dijo. — Tal vez se dio cuenta de que ambos serían excelentes amigos.

Hinata notó que la música cambió. La multitud cantó algo más. — _I watched his wildest dreams come true_ — Hina vio a Kiyoko cantar, todo el mundo viendo en asombro y bailando — _Not one of them involving you._ _Just watch my wildest dream come true, not one of them involving—_

Cuando llegó el solo de guitarra, Nishinoya saltó del escenario, la multitud lo agarró y lo abrazó, haciéndolo como si estuviera flotando y todos gritaron y se echaron a reír.

Y Hinata se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los amaba.

Y lo contento que estaba de estar vivo.

— Voy a tomar algo de comer — dijo Kageyama, soltando a Hinata. — ¿Quieres algo?

Kageyama se acercó a él, mirándolo, esperando. Ojos azules, cabello oscuro, una linda sonrisa.

Hinata mostró su elegante sonrisa. La única para Kageyama.

— No, gracias — dijo.

Kageyama lo miró fijamente. Él miró y miró fijamente.

Se inclinó más cerca y le dio un beso en la frente. — Te amo — dijo y Hinata soltó una risita.

— Yo también te amo — repitió, viendo cómo Kageyama sonreía una vez más, y luego comenzó a caminar entre la multitud que era un caos que Hinata tuvo que sonreír.

Pero entonces alguien chocó con él y Hinata se dio la vuelta solo para ver…

Él se congeló. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Ushijima.

Los ojos del mayor se agrandaron, pero Hinata se le adelantó. — Lo sé — dijo. — Lo sé.

Los ojos de Ushijima brillaron con reconocimiento. — Sé que lo sabes — respondió, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, luciendo tan tranquilo como siempre. — Hajime me lo dijo.

Hinata tragó, lo tomó por sorpresa la facilidad con la que Ushijima usaba el apellido de Iwaizumi. — Me dijo que le enseñaste todo sobre el ciclo del tiempo.

Ushijima entrecerró los ojos, luciendo confuso, sospechoso y…

_¿Sorprendido?_

— Así que no te lo dijo — dijo, con los hombros tensos. Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron, ya no podía escuchar la música.

— ¿No me dijo qué? — No quería saber, todo esto se sentía tan sospechoso, Hinata ...

Los ojos aceitunados de Ushijima perforaron a Hinata. Encontró algo en ellos que no esperaba.

_Empatía._

— Que solo conocía las reglas porque Kageyama me lo dijo.

** Final Parte I **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte III: ¡¡¡SERA ACERCA DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO DE KAGEYAMA Y LO QUE PASO LUEGO D LA FIESTA!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> ¡Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado! :)


	8. Aclaraciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones

Hola.

Mi nombre aquí es Lila y soy su servidora en este momento.

Leí la historia de MissKiraBlue, y aun la continuo leyendo, y sus obras son bastante buenas en mi opinión.  
De cierta manera creo que cambió la forma en la que veía la vida.

Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como lo hice yo. De misma manera, dejó la nota que aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo, este es mi primer trabajo 'serio' de traducción, y es posible que haya cometido errores, si es así, por favor díganme en los comentarios con mucha amabilidad, ya sea esto palabras, puntuación o tildes.

Gracias con antelación.

Link del trabajo: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060021/chapters/40113755  
Link de su AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKiraBlue/pseuds/MissKiraBlue  
Link de Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/vanessa_director/

*Nota: estos son los link que ella me dijo eran pertinentes incluir, pero pueden encontrar sus otras redes sociales o información de contacto en su perfil de AO3.

LilaVeritas  
Autora y traductora aparentemente (tiene sentido jaja)


End file.
